Those Eyes
by NebulaDust
Summary: With just one look, She brought him down. To his knees. She ripped down all of his defenses like they were nothing but parchment. She dug her way into his heart and stole it away and she didn't even know it. He will make her pay.
1. Chapter 1

Working for S.H.E.I.L.D was probably both the greasted thing you would ever do with your life or the worst career choice you could ever make. Yeah sure the pay was amazing and so were the beneifits, if you died on or off the job your family would be sent a shit ton of money to be able to live comfortably for the rest of their lives. But If you didnt follow every single order straight down to the very last detail with no extra spice then you were in big trouble and went for a polygraph test upstairs and asked if you were an under cover spy...Ok maybe theres a little exaggeration there but still you always had some one breathing down your neck at every twist and turn.

Amanda Deusericus often entertained these thoughts as she made her way through S.H.E.I.L.D's new toy. The Hellicarrier which also served as the Avengers head quarters. Amanda Was one of the few multitalented S.H.E.I.L.D operatives. Like the Black widow and Black Hawk Amanda was very astute in many hand to hand fighting styles and many differnt weapons, both ranged and melee. But Amanda preferred her lab and kitchen, and also she never really practiced her fighting so she isn't as good as every one thinks, but lets not tell them that. Amanda had many degrees in almost every science but mainly Astrology, Entomology, Anthropology, Psychology and Archaeology. She could also pull gut wrenching laughs from Director Fury, Agent Caulson, Natasha, and Clint. Which was next to impossible for anyone.

There was a lot of panicy and excited hussel and bussel around the Hellicarrier and Amanda was trying her hardest not to get trampled on the way to her lab. Apparently the Avengers Initiative has been reinstated and they were finally coming together to collaborate a solutuion for the very possible war that was on its way. A war that a crazy legendary Norse god had called for. Whom of which was also going to be held prisoner in the Hellicarrier. In the exact same cage the she designed. Fury hadn't informed her what the little glass display case was for a first. Then after it was built and in place, she was informed of who exactly it was meant for. And she flipped her shit. If Dr. Banner ever lost control he would immediately be pulled into the case and dropped over 30,000 feet to where ever they were flying over on the planet. Which didn't sit well with her, she didn't really care if everyones life was at risk with out the cage, it was inhumane, and humiliating. Banner was a man, with dignity.

But now? Loki, the God of mischeif himself, one of Amandas personal favorite historic deities, was going to be held there. Amanda could already see something happening. Something bad. Then the docking alarm sounded, and Fury's voice could be heard over the intercom. "Prisoner has boarded, all on gaurd." Great. Amanda was right there in the middle of the docking bay too trying not to fall as she sped walk. but before she even saw the exit she was called upon by the voice of Natasha.

"Deusericus! Over here." Amanda shivered as she already felt she knew what was about to be shoved on her as a responsibilty, she had heard whispers of it through out the passing day. As Amanda turned and slowly made her way to Natasha, Captain America and Tony Stark she kept her eyes to the floor. Thor Had also appeared recently. Though...Loki was also there. Amanda didn't want to make eye contact with him. She wanted to but she was one of those weird kids who had a thing for villains. and Loki was one big bad villain. She Saw the footage of him in Luxemberg last night, something inside her twisted and shifted as she watched him. something about him made her want him. And Amanda knew that if his eyes connect with hers, she would drown, she would fall violently in love, and she would betray everything she knew just to be near him, hear him, feel him, touch him.

"Fury wants you to be Loki's caretaker. All his needs are in here" Natasha stated as she handed a kind of thick packet of papers to Amanda. "Fury wants your full attention on him at all times, Your current projects are frozen till this mess can be cleaned up."

Amanda scoffed and groaned at that last part, slipping a few dieing whale noises in there. "Thats not fair! Why can't i work on my projects and have full attention on him at the same time? Does fury think i can't Multitask?" Amanda gave Natasha her best crying puppy face, she even got a few tears to fall and a quivering lip. But Natasha was a slab of marble.

"He wants your undivided attention on Loki. In case he does or says something that could hint to his intensions . Now go with the escort to the holding cell. Fury will meet you there."

Amanda scoffed as the very heavily armed escort grabbed Loki, As soon as Amanda saw him In her peripheral she quickly looked down. She didnt want to look at him. Not yet. If she could she will do everything she can to 'pay full attention' to him through a video monitor in her lab at a safe distance away from him. Amanda fell in with the escort, staying at Lokis side. Her body shivered as she felt eyes on her. His eyes. she didn't know how she knew,but she just knew they were his eyes.

! #$%^&*()_+

"So Loki. Your emminence. How do you like your new home? Designed by this little ginger tott right here. Her name is Amanda Deusericus. She will be taking very good care of you." Fury explained as he patted the small red haired girls shoulder. She made a displeased sound at the nick name.

Loki didnt care what they put him in, he would be out very soon. But this...Girl. This Child presented to him as a caretaker. something about her. Made him want to break her. He wanted to see her crumpled at his feet begging for him to...what? Kill her? Enslave her? What? It didn't surprise him that he had these feelings towards a human, but they were so much stronger towards her, why?

She never looked at him he noticed. When ever he was about to enter her line of sight she would immediately avert her gaze. Was she scared of him? Did she find him intimidating? did his power and the knowledge of exactly who he was make her feel inferior? how delicious. maybe she would be the first one he struck down as he escaped this infernal trophy case

"Let Amanda know if power wants a magazine or something." And Fury left. leaving the cell room with a kind of triumphant swaggar. Loki would Fix that soon enough. But for know he had a butter fly to rip apart.

The god looked to the petite little thing that was trying to meld herself into the shadows."I Believe introductions are in order." Loki allowed his voice to take on a seductive lilt as he addressed the seemingly weak minded girl. Though her eyes were magnetized to the floor. she has yet to look upon his face. That angered him and amused him. "is the reason that you won't look at me because you think me ugly? Or do you fear me?" Loki questioned her as he approached the transparent glass wall. the girl started as he addressed her directly.

She shook her head as a response to his inquery. She visibly shivered. It was quite cold in this place but Loki suspected that wasnt why she was shivering. Though her silence was irritating.

"Will you not speak?" Still the same lilt to his voice but now with authoritive undertones breaking through.

Surprisingly though the girl had let loose an airy whisper of a sultry voice that held depths to it that foretold royal ancestors who won wars and lead armies into victories, though that image was shattered by the shaking breaks that brought into existence that she was not scared, no, not scared but cautious. Hesitant. not stepping on any shakey ground that could allow her to fall through into any possible traps he may have lain.

"I just didn't expect to meet you in person. im sorry if it seems rude. I wasnt prepared to be alone with you." Loki loved her voice. he wondered how many octaves lower or higher he could get it before she broke.

"Apology accepted. though now that i have gotten you to speak, maybe you will look at me now." Loki would instill in her the fear that he means to grow inside every human being of this world.

Slowly, the girl raised her head and what he saw made Lokis heart skip, his thoughts halt, and his resolve break. Her eyes were the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. an outer ring a hard steely blue encircled a glacial blue and then around her pupil a sunburst of violet. Loki in all his thousand plus years of life had never seen eyes like that, eyes that could bring kings to their knees, force armies to drop their weapons and betray their brothers in arms, and break hearts and steal them all at the same time. Her eyes, he never wanted to look away. He never wanted her to look down again. He always wanted those eyes to stare into his. To never let him go. But then Loki realized, she really had brought him to his knees, with out him even knowing, he was kneeling before her like a peasant would a queen, this girl, This Human has broken his strengths and brought him, with just one look of those eyes, to his knees.

And here she was fussing over him through the glass asking if he was malnourished or dizzy. Those eyes filled with concern for him. Angered by all of this loki roared out ar her with as much venom and hatred as he could muster from with in himself.

"GET OUT! LEAVE ME YOU VILE WRETCH!" She launched herself away from the cell as he punched the wall where her face was. He looked at her with such hate and malice that he could see her skin flushed and her eyes shined with unshed tears. "LEAVE ME!" He roared again louder this time. Visibly shaken She darted to her feet and out of his site, hopefully never to return.

That girl. That fragile human. she would pay. She will pay for what she has done to him. What she has made him feel. All his walls, all his barriers that he had erected to keep any and all out, she had broken through in barely a second, with just her eyes, just one look. No actions, no words, just...her eyes. He vowed that he would steel himself against her, he would become immune to her and he would break her. Make her scream, plea for an end to the suffering she would surley see and he would steal those eyes straight out of that curley little head of hers and crush them. Mark his words he would. He let loose a maniacle laugh. How he would make her suffer.

I hope you liked my very first chapter. I have not been writing in quite a few years because of personal reasons. I hope i can be forgiven. And i dont think i will be continuing my old stories because i cant even remember where I was going with them. But for tha past few years i have been writing stories on my ituoch and galaxy and i have a lot of new stuff. so i would love it if yall would help me out because i am introducing my self to new fanoms and i am very excited about it. please enjoy and thank you.

Every Five chapters I go back and look at everythingI had written and fix any mistakes, replace something, or put something in that I forgot. So If you see a mistake It is already scheduled to be fixed.


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn't catch her breath, she couldn't breath. She ran down the halls of the Hellicarrier as fast as she could, which didn't feel fast enough, she could her heart hammering in her throat, her brain pulsing at the base of her skull, her eyes let loose white hot tears, her skin bleeding in a cold sweat, her stomach didn't know what the fuck the meaning of gravity was. Her thoughts were running a million miles a second and freezing in time all at once.

What happened? What just happened?! what did she do wrong?

She was right too, she knew that as soon as their eyes met there would be problems. She fell in love with him, that man, that god, that MONSTER! She fell and fell hard, the second she saw those brilliant green eyes, those eyes that promised all kinds of pain and torture that would make you bow to his every single whim as you screamed out in pain and begging for more but also promised you immeasurable pleasure and love, where you would never be scared of anything ever again, when if your world was falling to dust and ash all around you, you knew that all you had to do was look in to those eyes and you knew that even though everything around you has become delapitated you are the most solid thing in existence.

But then he lashed out at her with such a violent hatred, she didn't know what she did wrong, she didnt know why he hated her. She didnt understand what happened, or why it even happened.

Before Amanda could even make it to her lab, her sancutuary, she ran into the last person she wanted to see her like this, one of the best agents in S.H.E.I.L.D, and also her father, Agent Phil Caulson. The second he saw her face his arms were immediately around her hugging and comforting, just like a father would. "whats wrong ginger tott? what happened?" He asked in a fatherly tone just like always. But Amanda still could not catch her breath, she could almost feel an asthma attack coming on, but it had been years since she had one.

"I dont know what i did wrong, one second he was fine and calm the next her was so violent and hateful!" Amanda formed the words in a rush, gasping for air between nearly every word. But her father immediately became stiff and tense. like when he was in the middle of a gun fight.

"Dont worry, I'll tell fury to put someone else on Him. You wont have to see him again."

Amanda suddenly felt her self freeze, if she allowed herself to be intimidated by Loki she would seem weak to everyone, no one would take her seriously ever again. If she didnt pull her self together her dad would definately spread some rule forcing everyone to not mess with his ginger tott! That would be devastatingly embarrassing! no, she will not run form Loki. He can act all big and tall and high and mighty but Amanda is a caulson and Caulsons kick ass!

"No daddy. I am going to go back there and give him a piece of my mind and smack him around a bit, no body calls me a vile wretch and gets away with it!" And with that Amanda turned right back around and stomped right back down to that damn holding cell. swiping her id card for clearance ,she walked straight in and straight to the control panel, her eyes on the wannabe god king the whole time, though he was turned away from her, she opened the glass door and walked straight in and right up to him and shoved him in the back as hard as she could which barely moved him but he slowley turned around to give her an apalled look. But Amanda was not phased. She threw her hands onto her hips and looked him straight him in the eye, even though her legs were quaking worse than the Claifornia fault line, god those eyes were perfect, Just let her stare at them all day. "Now listen here! I am not going to be intimidated by you!"

Loki turned around fully and stood over her imposingly. Though her cheeks became enflammed she continued. She would have her rant and he would be put in his place. "I did nothing wrong, i have not wronged you in any way!" Loki took a step toward her "And I will most certainly not be treated as you have so!" Another step forward. "And you will never be calling me a ville wretch ever again!" Another step backing her up against one of the circular glass walls. But she kept going. "I am a grown woman and you will not treat me like a child or yell at me like its your buisness ever again!" His hands came up at each side of her head but she didnt notice till his face was right in hers. she stuttered and stopped as his body heat and scent over whelmed her.

He smelled exactly like brand new leather, She loved that smell, he smelled like some type of fruit, something akin to strawberries but not quite, she loved this smell as well, he even smelled like some sweet scent that had undertones of a masculine musk, her whole body quivered at that one, her breath came out shakely.

Suddenly Loki was pressed up against her, pressing his face into her neck and breathing in her scent as well, her perfume, sexy little thing from victoria secret. she didnt expect him to know that though. He apparently liked it because he took very deep breaths and groaned. Then he spoke.

"When I take this world as my own, I will keep you as my own little bed slave. I will make you scream in pleasure, and then break you in every way possible. Your body will burn and crave my touch. I will force you to watch every single person you know and love be torn apart and die. you will hate me and love me and you will want for nothing but me. and when I tire of you i will not kill but i will throw you to who ever is left that you care about so that they may see what kind of horrid twisted creature i have turned you into and even they wont want you." Loki then took Amandas jaw into his hand and forced their eyes to lock and as soon as they did Loki dove into her mind.

He found the most intimate memory he could and twisted it. A memory of her as a child laughing and chasing a small yipping animal with a stick in its mouth and what looked like Agent Caulson behind her keeping a dutiful eye on her, they were in an open field on a sunny day. Then the small animal was torn in half. its blood and entrails strewn across the grass painting it red. Agent caulson beheaded and twitching where his body lay. the child amanda lay crying and sceaming in terror as the god came towards her, spear in hand and poised to strike. and as the spear came down he flew back out of her mind and was introduced to some of the most terrified screams he has ever heard he held onto her against the glass, held her body against his tighter as she tried to get away.

Her screaming truly was something, she screeched and cried as if she were being skinned alive. Then suddenly he was being ripped away from her and held down on the floor. He heard the enraged yells by that of Agent Caulson being held back by the Man of Iron, calling for his immediate execution. "What have you done to her brother?!" Thors voiced boomed on top of him obviously angered. Loki only smirked as he looked to the still screaming girl crumpled to the ground surrounded by that intolerable woman Natasha, the on in blue and the beast that this cell was originally for. Her screams were sublime. The man who fought him in luxemberg picked up the girl and took her away as the others followed though many gaurds stayed back with thor to make sure that he would stay in the cell.

He would find her again and he would make her scream again. And he will take great pleasure in every single bit of it. As thor and the many armed gaurds left the cell he could still hear the girls screams, they carried very well. Maybe he will allow Agent caulson to hear them before he kills her. Loki lay on the floor of the cell and laughed. he is enjoying this world greatly.

(: :0 :$

It took Steve Tony And Thor to hold Amanda down so they could sedate her for a CAT scan. Bruce explained from the images of her scan that her brain activity had underwent severe psychlogical trauma. He compared he brain images to that of someone who was over dosing on acid. It would be a miracle if Amanda woke the same as before. And if she didnt. well bruce left it unsaid, but everyone knew exactly what she would be. Broken.

Listening to all of this Agent Caulson shook with rage. This son of a bitch may very well have destroyed his daughter. His pride and joy. He will make this freak pay if it was the last thing he ever did. He would pay.

! #$%^&*()_+

Follow me on twitter to find out whats going on with my Stories, which ones are being revised and which new chapters have appeared.

Amanda Reel 1993

Just take away the spaces


	3. Chapter 3

(/._.)/ I_I (flipping tables like its a profession) I dont own anything sadly!

! #$%^&*()_+

It had been a couple of days since the incident. Amanda had been taken off of Loki duty and instead Hill was given it. It was fortunate that she didnt remember what happened, when she woke up she was none the wiser of the events of that day. Agent Caulson had disappeared though. Thats the thing with Phil. You screw with his daughter and he will disappear and then pop back up like a ninja and freak every one out. Some said they saw him lurking around the holding cell. Fury was searching high and low for him.

Though Amanda didnt really think much of it, dismissing it as typical behavior for her father. On the brighter side, she had become great friends with Tony and Bruce. They were all ridiculously smart and had really weird senses of humor. They kinda just meshed.

"So tony, If Pepper ever gets, you know, a phd what would her congratulatory gift from you be?" Amanda asked from one of the many desks in her now shared lab, She didnt mind though. They were both awesome, how many people get to say they work with Tony Stark and Bruce Banner on a daily basis. Very few.

"Flowers?" Tony said from his station at one of the many transparent monitors. Amanda chuffed.

"Thats so cliche though, why not something funny?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I dont know...but her a 2 liter of Dr. Pepper." silence ensued as Amanda waited, for something, She looked at Tony's face and it was frozen, as if his minds gears stopped their rotations in his head and he didn't undertand what was going on right now. Then he was on the floor dying of laughter and trying to breath, Bruce was even laughing at his work bench. Amanda sat with a triumphant smirk on her face.

Then her phone rang, the caller id showed a picture of Director Fury in the bathroom brushing his teeth, making the weirdest face, like he had to fart but didn't want to smell it. "Deusericus speaking,"

"Amanda I need you to go take a meal to loki, Hill is busy." Fury practically demanded, like he owned the world.

"Um sure." Slightly put off by this, no one had told her exactly why she had been taken off as Lokis care taker especially after not even an hour, Her dad wouldn't even tell her.

"Be careful."

"Yup." Hanging up she hopped off her stool and straightened out her jean shorts, there was a dress code that she was supposed to abide by but she never did and no body really asked her about it, Todays out fit consisted of black jean shorts that had a frayed look to them, a gray v neck t shirt that showed some clevage and black lace up ankle boots. Lab coat included.

"Sorry boys, duty calls." Amanda proceeded to the kitchen, leaving a still suffocating Tony on the floor. He should really think about breathing sometime soon, he might pass out.

! #$%^&*()_+

It had been a quiet past few days since loki had invaded her mind, they had replaced The girl with some woman he remembered when he first got to this world, the one who shot those little bits of burning metal at him, Maria Hill he believed she said her name was. She would never look at him, never say more than a few words to him, she would just tell him to stand at the opposite wall of the cell, come in and set a tray of food on the table or replace the toilet tissue, which he kind of needed more of right about now, he didnt know exactly what was in those meals that he was given but whatever it was he always had to visit the toilet shortly after eating. which he really didnt enjoy, he was out in the open, no privacy and always felt like he was being watched.

Though right now he was fine. he was just laying down on the metal slab that was supossedly a bed using his arm as a make shift pillow. it was still cold in here, but he didn't really mind, He was a frost giant, cold was normal. Suddenly he heard the hollow clopping of boots coming down the hall way to him. This wasn't Hill, her feet were light, almost silent. These were just deliberate stomps, angery stomps that carried irritation.

"Please move to the opposite side of the cell." There it was, her voice. the deep sultry cocophany of decibles that made up her vocals, he bet she was an amazing singer. Maybe he would make her sing for him one day.

Slowly Loki turned his head and stared at her, The girl with the eyes that promised the heavens, She was holding a tray of food and in the other a roll of the toilet tissue, what bothered him about her though was, she seemed fine, like he hadn't done anything to her at all, like he had never destroyed one of her most cherished memories. She had this strange look to her like she was not really scared of him or something, she still wouldnt look straight at him and her words were still shakey but she was unphased.

"Of course." He raised off of the slab and walked to his designated spot. The cell door opened then closed behind her, she strode over to the clear plastic desk and placed both the tray and the tissue down. "You seem to be in better sorts than our last encounter. You seem to have faired very well for having your mind torn asunder. What is your secret?" Loki wouldn't show it but he was quite miffed that she wasn't in any way trembling in his presence. She should have been quaking in a corner awaiting her demise!

The girl turned, she stared at him with those eyes. How he both hated and loved those eyes, he should just rip them out no and get it over with. She seemed to be confused though, like she had never heard of what he is speaking of.

"What are you talking about?" She did not just say that. would she take him for a fool? Is that her goal? To make him seem like an unintelligable beast before her peers? Or was she doing this for her own comfort?

"I hope that you truly do not remember because i do not take kindly to those who would play with me as if i were their poppet." Lokis voice and body became tense, ready to dole out punishment. This girl was playing with fire and she will be burned, wether she were being truthful or not.

"I Dont remember and if you are done with what ever you are trying to do i have work i have to get back to." Before she could even take a step towards the door Loki was before her takeing her neck in hand and tossing her across the cell, now angered by her insolance. she will speak to him like the king that he is.

"Very poor choice of words darling." loki desended upon her ready to snatch those russet curls. (Explosion) Loki looked up at the sound. "It seems that you and i are leaving my dear."

A fully armored gaurd came in to the chamber, followed be three more, pointing their guns every which way, then one went to the control panel and opened the cell. "No what are you doing?!" The girl screamed at the gaurd, he paid her no mind though as Thor thundered into the cell chamber.

"NO!" His voice boomed and charged at Loki but he just passed straight through him and into the cell, door closing behind him, Loki standing outside the cell, amanda tightly grasped in his arms.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" He said as he threw Amanda to the gaurd, "Take her to our escape transport." The gaurd through her over his shoulder as she screamed her protests. Loki turned back to thor, "The humans think us immortal, shall we test that?"

"I dont think so." Agent Caulson appeared out of no where holding a very impressive looking weapon. "Put her down and walk away from the control panel. I dont think you want to find out what this thing does."

Loki Raised his hands and stepped away from the panel but smiled, like he knew a secret, Then Caulson cried out in pain as the blades of the spear protruded from his chest. Amanda Screamed as she saw her father fall to the ground like a rag. Try as hard as she could she could not get out of the grasp of the traitorus gaurd, and he took her away, screaming for her father as loud as she could.

Loki killed her father, and she had seen it, every second of it, with her own eyes. She didnt know how or when, but Loki will not get away with this, She would make him pay for this.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki Is freaking scrazy. Amanda knew that as soon as she walked into that cell she would realize that she had not imagined any thing. His brilliant green eyes, the ones that her heart twisted at just thinking about, the ones she fell in love with threw everything back at her. She remembered everything and diagnosed herself the second she realized and came up with the explanation of temporary memory loss brought on by traumatic psychological harm. She remembered what he did to her mind, she remembered he, he...raped the one memory that she held dear. But she would not allow this to break her. she would not allow him to have his way. He messed with the wrong Caulson!

Amanda observed the room they threw her in, there were no windows, the floors were concrete and the walls were a gross colored brick, like bile yellow, there was queen sized cot pushed into the corner, she didn't even know they made cots that big, and it looked like someone tossed a thin mattress on top of it, the kind that you would take camping. it was thin but plush. Fancy, for criminals. An electric lantern sat on a small table next to the cot. There was couple of shelves on the walls, one of them held a few books written completely in nordic runes and what looked like an exact copy of what loki was wearing and boots. Is that really the only thing he ever wore? Then Amanda realized, this was lokis room. He's not really good at decorating is he?

Before she could get any further in her observations the thick metal door flew open and Loki swept in like some imposing jerk who owned the world. He glared at her, from where she sat in the middle of the room on the floor she was not impressed.

"Are midgardians really so barbaric they would sit on the floor and not a bed?" His voice was full of irritation.

"You call that a bed?" Amanda crossed her arms over her chest. "Look, i dont know or care what youre getting out of keeping me as your hostage, but trust me when I say that its very hard to break a Caulson, Which reminds me you killed my father you piece of shit!" Amanda shot up off the floor and charged at loki, the second she brought her hand back to slap him he was in her face, taking her arms in his hands and yanking her into his chest. His voice was an angry rumble that reverberated in his chest and into hers, vibrating her very core.

"I believe it is time for our rules to be set down. " He pushed her onto the cot and stood before her as she huffed and crossed her arms and legs. She gave him her best glare."You will do as I say and not question me, no matter what it is, You will never venture out of this room unless it is with me and even then it will only be to bathe and relieve your self. and even then you will not be out of my sight. When you are in here I will always know what you do, every breath you take and ever move you make. I will bring you your meals. When it is time to rest you will sleep against the wall as I sleep right next to you. If you try to escape I will not be happy. Am I understood?"

"Pfft!"

Loki let loose a displeased rumble and leaned forward, straight into Amandas face."That is not a proper answer, you will answer properly or i will have you chained to the walls and allow any who see you to do what they please." His eyes held no lies. He truly would do it if she didn't agree to these stupid rules. If she really thought about it, it wouldnt be that bad, but then again...

"You killed my father." Amandas voice took on an angered tone.

Loki straightened and sighed. He knew this was coming. "He did it to himself, he should not have interfered. I had hoped that my escape would be as clean as possible. Your father made an unfortunate decision." That seemed to anger her even more since she shot off the cot and threw her closed fist at his jaw, Loki quickly moved his head backward and caught her fist. "I wouldn't advise that. You would surely break your hand."

"I dont care you son of a bitch! What gives you the right to say any of that? Why wouldn't he have interfered? Its his job and you were kidnapping his daughter!" Amandas voice became louder and louder the more she said, tears began to stream down her cheeks. "Now I have no one! Because of you! There is no one left that cares about me! No one left to protect me! I hate you!" Her voice broke as she lowered he head into Lokis chest, crying and beating his chest weakly with her free hand.

She hadnt allowed her self to really think of what would happen now that her dad was really gone. He had always been there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on, when mom disappeared he took on every single role needed to provide for her so she could have an amazing childhood. He worked himself to the bone so she would be happy and never want anything ever. The only thing Amanda ever allowed herself to hang on to of her mothers was her mothers last name, Deusericus. That was the last and only connection to her mother that she had. Now she has nothing of the one who really mattered, Her father. And the man now holding her so comfortingly in his arms was the one who took him away from her. She didn't care if she fell in love with him. She would find some way to have her revenge. She will make him mortal and spill his blood.

! #$%^&*()_+

Loki held her in his arms. She had cried herself to sleep. He didn't feel guilty though. Why would he? Her father was only one of the millions that will fall in his path to rule this world. He would not shed a single tear for any of them. They will all kneel or die. And so would she, he will shatter her spirit and force her to realize exactly where the oath she walks will lead her. And should she fight him, she will die, she no mercy given on his part. Loki is a god, a king. The rightful King. He would not feel nor care for any who might bring him down, No mortal woman will hold him back, no matter who she may be, no matter what he may feel for her. She will kneel, or she will fall.

Loki lay her down on her side of the bed and covered her will the woolen blanket, He would join her in sleep son. But at the moment, he needed to get every bit of this grime and filth that has been left upon his body from the passing days.


	5. Chapter 5

Her head hurt. A lot. What did she do to make it hurt this bad? Amanda opened her eyes to see the darkened room she was now held prisoner in. First thing in site, the concrete ceiling. How lovely, such a beautiful thing to wake up tp. She turned her head to the right and was immediately face to face with a sleeping Loki. Dick. From what she could tell his hair was wet, and he smelled amazing, like water and some shampoo she couldn't quite place. He smelled fresh and clean, suddenly her animosity towards him dropped drastically. She never could resist a man that smelled good, especially a good looking man.

Then Amanda noticed something very interesting. Above the covers he was shirtless, completely bare chested, and on his side, in extremely close too. She was up against the wall on her back and he was invading her personal space by a lot, she could feel his body heat. Did he not know what personal space meant? Dude back off. Amanda tried squirming out of the bed by wiggling down, like a worm. But as soon as she began to move his arms were around her, pulling her into his chest, his chin resting on top of her head, mumbling unintelligably in a sleep ridden voice.

As much as she enjoyed being held against a beautifully muscled bare chest this was really break her personal space rule. Even if he didn't know about it it was still there. She had to find away for him to let go. She stared desperately at his neck thinking for anything that could help her. Then she realized, his neck is right in front of her, bite the shit out of it!

And that is exactly what she did. Her head shot forward, teeth bared and chomped on as much flesh as she could. Which now that she thought about it, probably wasn't a good idea. Since now she was on her back with a very heavey, very angery, and very awake God on top of her, glaring.

"Did you just bite me?" his voice still laden with sleep but just enough poison leaking through to cause her to shiver.

"Yes." Her voice nothing but a squeak, she didnt like that voice. It planted a very ominous seed in her mind that if she didn't play weak and innocent than the snake above her would strike.

"Why?" His voice more venomous now. Had she known that biring his neck would get him this angery she would have done something else to get him away from her, like lick his face till he woke up.

"You were too close to me, i didn't like it." Her voice was almost a whisper now. What would he do to her? Would he beat her? Kill her?

"I do not care if you liked it or not, you have no idea what biting me could do to you, especially my neck. You are very lucky I had enough sense in my head not to do what my instincts told me to, or else we would not be having this conversation, you would be screaming my name." That caused Amanda to freeze. She would be what? What the hell did that mean. Loki shifted back to his side of the cot. Back facing the wall, and Amanda. "Go back to sleep."

Amanda suddenly became rebelious, He just told her what to do, like he owned her. Hell. No. So in retalliation she turned to loki and looked for the perfect target, and her eyes landed on his shoulder. Perfect. Amanda leaned forward, opened her mouth and sunk her teeth as hard as she could into that pale, smooth skin. Bad idea or not she wanted some way to exact revenge on this jerk.

He was on her in a second and he pressed his body into hers, pushing his legs between hers and pressing his chest into hers. His chest vibrated with an inhumane growl and his skin suddenly became ice cold, his skin taking on a bluish tinge, blood red creeping into the whites of his eyes. His face was very close to hers, His breath glacial against her lips. All Amanda could think of as she looked at him, was how gorgeous he was. How could some one so evil turn into something so beautiful? He was drop dead gorgeous before but now its as if his bady had taken on an ethereal form that could only exist in a fairy tale.

Her hand raised slowly to his faintly blue cheek and carressed it as if it were made of an expensive antique porcelain. He truly was beautiful.

Lokis face softened greatly as her actions caught up to his lusted mind. She was not scared. Why wasn't she scared. Many would cower at the sight of even a hint of his Jotun form, but this girl, this weak human, she has taken his cheek into a loving hand. like a mother would carress her babe. Her eyes held blatant admiration and love. There were no hints of fear there. Was she really not scared?

"Why do you not cower? Am i not hideous to you? Do I not provoke terrored screams from behind your lips?" Her furrowed brows confused him.

"Why would you say that, you are gorgeous. I have truly never seen somthing as beautiful as you, nothing in this world can compare to what I am seeing right now." Amanda swallowed, searching for words. It was as if she were lost in words to define his beauty. "You look like winter, like a freshly fallen snow on top of a frozen over lake, Its like your winter in slow motion."

Her words made his chest warm, her eyes, they held truth, no lie. She truly thought this of him. She did not fear the moster her truly was, she was not repulsed, instead, he has found him beautiful, described him with such a poetic tongue, She...wasn't scared. He knew that all back in midgard would bear their blade against him ready to kill if they ever truly knew what he was. But unlike them, she has not thrown venomous words at him to hurt him, she has not attempted to harm him nor has she tried to run away in terror. She has accepted him, she has accepted what he is with open arms and no hidden blades.

Suddenly her fingers were wiping at the bottom of his eyes. "Why are you crying?" He had not expected to lose control of himself just so. He jerked away from her as if she were made of fire and back to his side of the cot.

"I am not crying." His voice betrayed him though and so did his eyes. Tears fell freely down the sides of his face, He willed his jotun form away. He didn't want her to see it. There is no way anyone would accept who he truly was. In all his thousands of years of life, all the battles and wars he fought against the jotuns, he new exactly what the reaction should have been from her. She must be lying though. The creature that he was was hideous and grotesque. She could not find it as she has decribed it.

"Yes you are, are you ashamed of it? Why? Is it some sort of stigma where you come from?" She was too smart for her own good.

"I am an abomination. Many would lop off my head were they to know what I really was."

"Then why are you a god?"

"I am an exiled god, hated by many."

"But a god none the less. You would not have gained that label had you not been loved by all at some point, and just because that is what you really look like does not mean that the love that others held for you has not diminshed. It may have lessened but it is still there and it can grow again."

"I have committed too many a sin for that love to replenish."

"Sins can be forgiven."

She had a silver tongue, just like his. She forced him to feel things he did not want to feel. No matter how much he hoped that what she said were true there was no forgiveness for him. There were none back home that would welcome him. There is nothing left.

"I wish not to speak of this any more. Go to sleep." Loki turned away from her, back facing the wall again. All of a sudden he felt the light touches of her hands upon his back, rubbing and carressing, as to comfort him, and he was comforted, Something he had not felt in a long time. He didn't understand, how could she make him feel like this, with just her eyes, just her words, just her touch. He knew that Midgardians had no access to any type of magic but she must be some sort of sorceress, she must have cast some sort of charm upon him.

"Loki, no matter what you may think, your home will always be your home, There is a woman there who held you in her arms and heard your first words and saw your first steps, there is a man there who swelled with pride as he witnessed your first victories as a man and guided you when you needed it, and there is a man there the you grew up with who was always there with you through out everything. There are friends there that fought with you and bled with you, They all love you and they would forget everything if you just gave yourself the benefit of the doubt."

Her words stabbed him in the heart. She spoke things she knew nothing about. His throat burned with emotions he had buried deep in his mind, his eyes stung with unshed tears he refused to let fall. He had to get away from her.

Loki tossed back the blankets and flew from the bed, grabbed his clothing and boots and fled from the room, in the words of Thor, he needed a few ales.

! #$%^&*()_+

So theres chapter five. I hope you enjoyed it, I don't know exactly how well I am doing portraying Loki but I thought if I were loki this is what I would think.


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING! This chapter will force you to feel this think inside your chest, I think people call it a heart beat.

! #$%^&*()_+

The hovel loki found himself in was dismall, it smelled of vomit and dirty bodies, he didn't expect anyone to recognize him, he had forgone his Asgardian garb in favor for simple midgardian clothes, A simple leather jacket, green v neck t shirt and Leather pants and heavy boots, His hair in a pony tail. The bar he sat at was sticky and smelled of decade old liqors. But from his position all the way at the end of the bar in the corner Loki could see everything and everyone, he was looking for someone. A girl, one who could replace Amanda for a night, he needed some way to release all of the emotion she had forced onto him.

"Need a refill?" He almost balked at the voice addresing him, He looked straight at the woman tending the bar, the resemblance between her and the girl was almost...uncanny, but he could tell the difference, Where Amandas eyes were just whimsical perfection, this womans eyes were a dull pale blue, Amandas hair was a vibrant rusty red while this girls hair was a very dingey oiley bronze, full of split ends and unkempt. Amandas skin glowed like freshly fallen snow in the moon light, this girls was just pasty, like she stayed away from the sun light for all her life,Amandas nose was the cutest little button, like a sprites nose, This girls was almost the same but slightly bigger, Amandas lips were just perfectly plump and a rosey pink, this ones lips were thin and chapped. But they had the same facial structure and their voices were almost the same, and Loki could easily make her look exactly like Amanda. All he needed was a well placed glamour.

"Actually, I was about to leave, would you care to accompany me?" Loki allowed a little of his magic to weave into his voice as he spoke to the look a like. He looked straight into her eyes and hooked himself into her mind, looking through her life, from what he could tell, her life was very depressing, she had no family and back stabbers as friends, she seemed to have a habit of drinking her life away and nearly killing her self every other night with an apalling amount of narcotics. No one will miss her.

"Yea, Just give me a minute." she spoke in a daze, he mind was too easy to manipulate, she was very weak minded. She walked away to another man tending to other patrons, they spoke in hushed tones and the man seemed very irate with her. Loki didn't much care, she was just a replacement.

As she left from behind the bar loki followed her out the back door and down a very dark and dirty alley. As they walked Loki began to weave a glamour into her face and body, her deathly thin body began to fill out and into amandas petite voluptuous form, her cheeks went from gaunt to plump, her hair became less scragly and grew past her waste. In just under a minute a magical shadow of Amanda stood before him, everything was identical, straight down to the eyes. As loki stared straight into those eyes he almost felt like he should stop himself from what he was about to do.

His fingers gently wrapped around her thin neck and gradually became tighter and tighter, suddenly those eyes filled with fear and panic and her hands shot up to his wrists and attempted to free herself, the more Loki stared into those eyes, the more fearful he himself became. What was he doing, even if this girl wasn't Amanda he could still do it, they just looked identical right now, He had no problem with doing this before he put the glamour upon her. Quickly Loki snapped the girls neck and she fell lifelessly to ground. Her eyes still open and frozen in fear as the life faded rapidly from their glassy depths.

Loki Stared at her, he fell to his knees before her and took her face in hand, his stomache clenched in fear. Had he not known that this girl wasn't really Amanda, but what if she were, what if he hadnt really cast a glamour on her and instead this girl was the real Amanda and the girl back at the hide out was the girl from the bar?

Then slowly the girls body began morphing back into that pathetic skelital thing she was before. Loki breathed a sigh of reliefe. But as Loki brought himself back to his feet, his stomach still clenching, he had this agonizing feeling crash over him. What if he really had sent this dead girl back to the hide out and brought Amanda here? what would he have done then?

He needed to see Amanda, He needed to hear her voice and see her face. Loki evaporated from the alley and as close to the hide out as possible. He needed to prove himself wrong and assure himself that Amanda was there and safe.

! #$%^&*()_+

Loki had been gone for only a couple of hours. Amanda sat on the cot staring off into space, Planning an epic escape, how she would over power Loki and run. She may have seen where all of his lunacy had stemmed from, she may have also seen that he wasn't crazy, he just didnt know where else to may have even felt the tell tale clenching in her chest that forced her to comfort him in any way she could. But he still held her prisoner. Maybe she was just fooling herself thinking she could over power loki. maybe she had no chance of escape.

But then there was the other voice in her head that saw Loki for everything he really was, lost, betrayed, in pain, confused, in desperate need for some semblance of the security that was torn from him. All women thought that when they found a man like Loki they could rehabilitate them with their love and gentile nature, But Amanda knew that he couldn't be fixed with just that, he also needed the firm but gentle authority of a mother and father, he needed the companionship that his brother and friends could give him. He needed his home. He needed his family.

Amanda remembered when she spoke to Thor, he told her of the memorial fires they burned in his honor when they all thought he was dead, The statue of Jade and Gold of loki that now stood at the entrance of the royal palace in Asgard, of the many offerings from many citizens, friends, and family that sat at the base of that statue. He also told her of how their Mother cried endlessly infront of it crying to the heavens pleading for her son back in her arms while being comforted by their father who also at night came to that statue and allowed himself to weap and pray just as his wife had. He even told her of the many times that Thor himself kneeled before that statue and prayed to who ever would listen that where ever his brother was that he was safe, happy, and at peace.

Amanda wasn't exactly very good at comforting people but for some reason that she could not discern to herself, when it came to Thor and Loki, she was Dr, Phil. She remembered telling Thor that he should smile at the fact that he would be bringing Loki back home, their mother and father wouldn't have to cry any more, that they would have their prince home again soon.

Amanda has also never been a very emotional person, but she understood the pain that Lokis family had went through, there truly is no greater pain than the loss of someone you held close to yourself through out your whole life, someone who was practically a piece of you. To have them suddenly gone from your arms, your home doesn't feel like home anymore, the halls that you once walked with that person seemed smaller now and quieter. Meals and family time seemed worthless now. There would be no more memories to create with that person anymore, just the ones you already had. The jokes that you shared with them don't seem as funny anymore. Nothing seems worth while now that that piece of you is gone. Amanda remembered the day her mother walked out the door, leaving her and her father behind. She remembered all the pain. No one deserves to feel that.

Amanda just hoped that she hadn't made Thor an empty promise.

! #$%^&*()_+

Loki stormed through the dismal halls of the decrepit hide out, he practically trampled who ever was in his way. He needed to get to Amanda. If she weren't there, if he really had killed her... Loki couldn't even comprehend it. His stomach twisted and his chest throbbed, he felt nauseaus and dizzy, the closer he came to his door the more profound these feelings became. What if she weren't in there, and it was the girl from the bar sitting on that cot?

He stopped in front of his door, his breath short and his head ten times heavier. He prayed that when he opened this door it would be his gorgeous little pixie sitt-when in the nine realms did she become his gorgeous little pixie?!

Loki huffed at himself and slowly opened the door. The room was the same, darkend without the lantern. He apprehensibly looked to the cot, He could feel his heart beating again, there Amanda was curled in the corner of the cot, her face lit up by a little device in her hand. Which she should not even have, He told them to search her when they brought her here!

Loki closed the door behind him making the latching mechanism inside it snap loudly. Amanda looked up and gave him a gentle smile. What was that for? "Hey, how did clearing your head go?" Her voice was a reprieve to his mind, it was really her. Loki sighed and shed the midgardian clothing he had been wearing all night, the leather jacket hit the floor and do did the green v neck. He crawled under the covers on the cot after kicking the boots off and lay his head upon the little brick they called a pillow.

"What is that device you have?" She gave him a cautious look, as if gauging if he would become violent or not.

"Well since your assholes took my cell phone, all i have now is my itouch."

"Can you be traced here with it?"

"No, only if i have wifi on it which in this gopher hole i will be lucky if I can even charge it later. Why? Are you going to take it from me?"

Loki sighed again and stared at the brick wall her legs were leaning against. At the moment, he didn't really much care. He just wanted to hold her. "No, I won't. But I have a request."

"Ooooh, a request. Not forcing it upon me like before. What is your request?" Her voice became sarcastic, Like that man of Irons often did.

"Till morning which will be in at least four hours, will you allow me to hold you as I sleep?" Loki felt weak asking her that, He could barly believe he got himself to say it. She looked at him though with the same gentle smile from before. Like she understood exactly why he wanted this. How could she possibly know?

"I have a better idea, how about I hold you?" How is that better? Before he could ask her though she was lowering herself under the covers with him and getting closer, She slid her right arm under his head, pulled the pony tail out and threaded her fingers through his hair while her right arm came to rest upon his right shoulder, fingers rubbing the base of his neck. Instinctively Loki wrapped his arms around her waist and burried his face into her neck, breathing in that wonderous scent that he smelled the first time he was this close to her. "Isn't this better?" She asked in a sift whisper as her fingers played with his hair. He found it soothing, and he had to admit, this was batter, with her arms around him he felt almost... safe, happy, like he could allow the weight of his worries just melt away as he stayed in her arms.

How could a weak mortal have such an effect on him? How could she make him feel this way? Loki didn't dwell on it though, he concentrated on the fingers in his hair and the fingers massaging the base of his neck.. He allowed himself to be lulled into sleep as one last thought fleeted into his mind.

She would make a perfect wife one day.

! #$%^&*()_+

Did you cry?! Because I did while writing it. Leave me a review telling me what you think and what I need to work on.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki didn't speak to Amanda for a while after that night, Amanda tried as hard as she could to get him to talk, laugh, smile, be angry, anything! But he was as impassive as a wall. He just stared blankly at everything. When he and Amanda left to bathe she would be in the shower and he would be standing out side ignoring life. When she was done, he would lead her back to the room and leave. When it was time to eat he would bring her food and then leave, and when it was time to sleep she would fall asleep waiting for him to come in and when she would wake up he wouldn't be there but his side of the cot would be warm. Like he had just been there.

Loki was really starting to piss her off. What was his problem? Amanda kept thinking maybe she crossed a line with him or something. Maybe he was just really busy. But still he had to ignore her?

Today though, Amanda would break him like an egg, It was just about dinner time and Loki will be here any second to bring her dinner. So she quickly undressed herself and stood completly naked in the most provacative pose she could against the wall right infront of the door, her legs crossed so she didnt really show anything down there, her arms raised above her head and pressed against the wall pushing her plump perky breasts out . If this didn't work he was either blind or gay.

Just then Amanda heard those heavy boots of his echoing down this hall, then the door flew open and there Loki was sweeping in like he always did, head down staring at the ground as he walked, Amanda stood at the wall waiting for him to look at her, He set the tray down on the table next to the cot and swept back out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Amandas eye had a seizure, this bitch, did not.

Motherfucker fucking ignored her! BITCH!

Amanda screamed as loud as she could at the top of her lungs. What the fuck is wrong with him? Then the door flew open again and Loki ran in, spear in hand, and stood protectively in front of her followed practically a million armed gaurds, pointing their guns everywhere.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked frantically looked around the room,

Amanda stood behind loki, covering her body from anyone elses view. "Um...nothing?" Loki looked behind himself at her, brows furrowed.

"Then why were you screaming?" He asked as he dropped his reflexive fighting stance and turned around, only then noticing her state of undress," And why are you naked?" Amanda thought it might have been a trick of the dim light from the lantern but she could have sworn his cheeks were pink right now.

"Clear sir." A guard stated from behind Loki and lead all the others out of the room, door being closed behind them. Leaving an extremely confused Loki and very naked Amanda behind.

"Again I ask why were you screaming and why are you naked?" Loki seemed to be very irate now. No, he is not turning this around on her!

"Um excuse but whose the one thats been ignoring more all week?!" Amanda raised her voice a little and poked loki in the chest. That got a very irritated look from the god,

"At least I wasn't innappropiate about it." he said accusingly.

"Innappropiate?!"

"Yes, a lady would not expose her self so willingly to some one just to gain their attention, it would make her seem like a harlot." Loki crossed his arms, spear held under one, speaking in a matter of fact tone.

"Did you just call me a slut?!" Amand ascreamed at the top of her lungs, Loki winced and raised his head backward as if her were trying to get away from the sound.

"That is not what i meant, I was simply stating that it is innappropriate for a woman of your age to be exposing herself to a man of my age just to gain his acknowledgment. It would be better to simply talk to me, not toss away your dignity."

"First of all you dont even know how old i am, secondly, I HAVE been trying to talk to you, all week, its like im invisible to you or something!" Amandas voice had lowered slightly but still, she was screaming.

Loki just stared at Amanda, sighed, walked to the door, and left. AManda stared at the closed door, mouth wide open, He just fucking walked away, She screamed again and this time louder, stomped over to the little table, grabbed the tray and threw it at the door. He was so infuriating!

! #$%^&*()_+

That night Amanda lay on the cot, pretending to be asleep, like a boss, she had practically mastered the art of fake sleeping during her S.H.I.E.L.D training. She could even fool Fury.

So She waited for him. As soon as he had settled on the cot, ready to sleep, she would pounce and pin him down, she would demand her answers and she would not back off till she got them.

But she had been sitting here for a while, she looked at the clock on her itouch, 11:30 pm, jesus, where was he?! Just when Amanda was about to give up the door slowley and gently opened, then closed, soft boot falls made their way to the cot and then the thin mattress dipped slightly and she heard and frustrated sigh. Yup, it was Loki.

She heard heavey leather being tossed to the floor, and boots gently tapping next to the cot. Then he was under the covers, scooting closer to her back and wrapping an arm around her waist, well, she didn't expect that. Then he spoke in the softest whisper.

"Its because I love you and i dont know why."

Her heart came to a screeching halt, He what?

"You what?" Her voice was quiet and hesitant.

His arm tightened around her. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was pretending, waiting for you to get here."

"What were you planning?"

"Corner you and get some answers."

"Well you got them."

"Why couldn't you have just said that to my face?"

Loki paused, as if he were searching for the answer to fall out of the air. "I didn't want to."

Amanda wrenched herself free of his arm, sat up and stared at him."Why not?"

He didn't answer her immediately, he just stared at her then at the wall. "You are a mortal, a worthless midgardian, not worth my time and effort. It would be pointless for me to pursue anything with you, I will most likely die soon or be imprisoned back in Asgard. and even then, I am immortal, My life span is imeasurable, I will not age as you will grow old, wither and die. And even then, what would the point of it all be, you will never be worthy of me, you would always be falling short of the expectations the are presented to you."

Loki didn't look at her, which she was happy about, she lay back down on her side and got as close to the wall as she could, as far away from Loki as possible. She never thought she would know what being stabbed would feel like,but she bet it felt a lot like what she felt like right now. She never knew that your whole body could throb as if you were in the middle of an ice storm. Tears fell from her eyes like rivers and burned like fire.

She didnt move, but her body quivered on its own, she covered her mouth with her hand to keep from making any sounds but a small almost silent squeak slipped through. She was pretty sure he heard it though. But he didn't do anything. He didn't move, she didn't hear him breath, nothing just the suffocating silence of the room and an occasional sniffle from Amanda.

She didn't know it but behind her loki let loose tears of anger. His face reflected the self loathing and pain that he felt at that very moment. He couldn't believe he just said that to her, hearing the pained sound come from her and the sniffs. He felt like the most intolerable creature in existence.

He hoped that what ever the out come of this war would be, some one would succeed in killing him. He deserved nothing less for the wrongs he has done unto Amanda.

He watched her curl into a tight protective ball and felt her body shake.

Tomorrow, everything would culminate tomorrow. And tomorrow, immortal or not, he would find some way to die.

! #$%^&*()_+

So I know that thor 2 hasnt come out yet, but I'm just going to wing it, I dont think I can wait till november to add more chapters to this story, and if i want to finish it I have to be consistant.

Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Stark Tower was the most hideous architectural wonder Amanda had ever seen, but on the inside, it was pretty nice, a nice modern industrial lok to it. From her position on the couch though, she could only enjoy what was infront of her, Loki placed five fully armed gaurds on her as he was over seeing the assembly of the interdimensional path generator.

Since last night Loki had not said a single word to her, or even looked at her, and neither had she. He really had hurt her last night, and she knew he knew that. When ever they would make the slightest bit of eye contact he would quickly look away in what seemed to be shame. His voice had even lost a lot of its godly authority, he sounded more like a broken man.

Loki approached, shooing away her gaurds as he sat down next to her on the couch, leaning forward, elbows on his knees and head down in frustration. Amanda stiffened, completely blind sided by the conversation they were obviously about to have. But Loki remained quiet, his shoulders would shake occaisionally and his back would tense. Like he attempted to find his voice many times but the second he thinks he had found it, it had abandoned him.

Loki was obviously fighting with himself. Amanda didn't care though. Let him struggle. He deserved it.

"What I said last night..." Amanda could tell he wasn't good at having heart to hearts or apologizing, he was having a hard time getting his words out, he would rub his hands together then lace his fingers, "What I said last night...was not true." He finally sighed out.

Amanda crossed her arms and clenching her muscles and turned her head away, staring at the bar, observing each decanter containing some form of amber liqor. How is she supposed to respond to that? Why should she even acknowledge him right now? "Which part wasn't true? All of it or just a few little bits? You're not exactly the most truthful person in the universe."

He voice showed her resentment and her hurt. She would in no way try to mask it, she would let him stew in everything he was feeling.

"The parts that you would never be worthy, or that you would always fall short of the expectations for you, But the part where i said I loved you, that was true. I do love you, I am not exactly sure when or how I fell in love with you but I know that your eyes were the first things that I could not go another day with out seeing ever again."

Amanda tried to hide her blushing face behind her long hair. That kinda...wasn't expected. No! Stay mad at him! Make him feel like shit! "What about the part where I will wither and die and you will live on unchanged?"

"I...Lied. There are many ways to lengthen a mortals life. So many different concoctions you could ingest or breath in, spells, rituals, many things coud allow you to have an undefined life time like mine...But now, i feel you may not wish to have anything to do with me." His head lowered further, He was showing great shame and regret for what happened last night.

"What makes you think that?"

Loki stared at her for that, his face painted in confusion, his eyes glossed in hope. "What I said was unforgivable, I do not deserve anything more than the punishment that I receive today."

"And what if I did want something to do with you?" Amanda took in everything he said. maybe...just maybe he could gain her forgiveness and his freedom if she played her cards right.

"What are you saying?" Lokis voice held many undertones of hopeful fretting.

"I Do want something to do with you, more than just something, I want to know what our lives would turn into if we were to...pursue something together. But I dont want anything to do with you if you go through with this farse of a plan, What if you die? what if the whoever you are pulling through that worm hole turns on you? What if we win but you are taken away from me for the rest of time? So many things could wrong today Loki that could rip everything apart. Even if we did decide to go through with whatever we are thinking about, what will happen if you die? Where will that leave us?" Amanda did everything she could to keep back the sea of tears that threatened to crash down her cheeks.

Loki stopped breathing next to her, just staring at her, not being able to comprehend what she had just said, she just gave him an ultimatum...Betray the chitauri and Thanos or betray her and risk everything...Loki looked out the window, watching as the doctor was finalizing the generators construction. Even if he decided to stop this, the Chitauri would still be lurking in the shadows, watching, waiting. Watching for any and every weakness, opportunity, everything, waiting ofr a gaurd to be let down, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Then there was Thanos. He would seek Loki out personally, come after him and make him regret ever betraying him. Loki knew that if he were to betray Thanos he would be subected to untold horrors. Thanos would never stop searching for him and he would tear every single thing Loki held dear apart. Loki looked back to Amanda, and he finally saw everything she could give him. Happiness, a Family, children of his own, A life that didn't cause him to constantly be looking over his own shoulder, a type of life that he could breath in fresh air and not worry about breathing in a scorned enemies poison. A life of sanctuary.

He wanted it, Loki wanted everything she could give him, and if he had to face the terror that Thanos would surely force onto him, then so be it. He would fight the crazed titan, with or with out allies, If he could have that dream of a life that Amanda offered, then he would cut down any enemy that stood in his path. He would not fail, he will win and he will have that life. Whatever the Allfather sentenced him to he would serve it, he would take any punishment given to him. But he will not lose what he might have just gained.

"Voice in the walls, Respond to me!" Loki barked out. Amanda thought he had lost the last bit of sanity he had left but then.

"Yes sir?" Oh, it was Jarvis.

"Pull that infernal man Stark into one of those things you refer to as a call. I wish to speak with him."

"Yes sir."

"Loki what are you doing?" Amanda stood from the couch. He really was crazy. He was just tossing himself into a spiked pit!

"Stark Speaking, and I already know who this is, Dont touch my stuff and if you break anything I am kicking your ass."

"Silence Steel man!"

"IT'S IRON MAN!"

"I care not! I have contacted you to speak peace."

"Oh so now that you know you will lose you want to run away?"

"No I have known I will lose from the start."

"...What now?"

"I know I will lose, but that is not why I am retreating."

"...Soooo...Why are you?"

That is private and in no way your concern but I will say this, If you will alow it, I will trade my loyalties to your side."

There was silence for a very long moment. Amanda stood gawking at lokis back.

"Why should we trust you if you wont even tell us why you are switching sides."

"It is a deeply personal reason having to do with the heart."

"Oh did you fall in love? Thats so sweet, but listen reindeer games, you are definately not getting of that easy. I will be at the tower in less than ten minutes with the rest-...well five sixths of the team, you better still be there when we get there."

"I will be."

The call ended and Loki turned to amanda. "I guess you will have something to do with me after all."

! #$%^&*()_+

its kinda short, but I got so annoyed after having written this chapter once already and it not saving then having to rewrite it completely. I hope you enjoyed it, I didn't even spell check it, I just wanted too stop looking at it.

Please please please review, please? It would mean alot to me


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING- IN THIS CHAPTER IS EXPLICIT DESCRIPTIONS OF GORE.

! #$%^&*()_+

It was weird. The air was weird. This whole situation was weird. And ass backwards! Here amanda stood next to Loki in front of the whole -minus bruce- avengers team. Every single one of them were tense. No one was saying anything either. Amanda couldn't take it anymore.

"Soooooooo, the sky is exceptionally blue today." Amanda said with a coaxing smile, maybe they could slowly ease into this whole thing with a little chit chat.

"You are a liar! there is no way we will trust you!" Natasha took everything from 0 to 80 in a second. So maybe bring it back?

"Its really nice, relaxing."

"I will not be spoken to that way!"

" Theres a website that allows you to send a gallon of cow, elephant, or gorilla shit anonymously to some one as revenge."

"Brother, your actions have given us plenty reason to tread lightly amongst your words."

"Dolphins rape people. like legitmately rape people. They even keep sme people and porposes as sex slaves."

"I am still a god and I am due respect."

"Dew to the discovery of many brain parasites, Scientists say that a zombie apocolypse could actually happen." (A/N:True, google it.)

"Respect my ass, No way am I trusting you, the second your friends are out the way your going to turn on us!"

"There are lots of birds in the sky too, I hink I saw an eagle this morning on the way here, It was ridiculously majestic."

"I may be many things but when it is absolutely vital I am no Liar!"

"The kiss at weddings originate from a traditon where the couple had to have sex in front of the entire town after their vows."

"How are we supposed to even trust you?"

"Some scientists say that if we saw a clone of our selves in person we wouldn't recognise it as us, because our idea of what we look like is so different from we actually look like."

"You killed over 80 people in three days you first got here."

"When you look at yourself in the mirror you see yourself five times more attractive than you actually are."

"Destroyed one of the most important research facilities in the world."

"I love eagles, and unicorns, did you know that unicorns are the national animal of Scotland?" (A/N: Seriously they are, google it, I screamed when I found out.)

"Killed Agent Caulson!"

"A shark is the only fish that can blink with bouth eyes."

"Nearly killed every single S.H.E.I.L.D agent on the hellicarrier!"

"There are more chickens than people in the world."

"Cats have 32 muscles in each ear."

"Tried to kill all of us!"

"If you really think about it seals are just dog mer maids."

"Kidnapped one of out best agents and possibly raped her and tortured her!"

"Tigers have stiped skin, not striped fur."

"How dare you accuse me of such an acursed thing!"

"Its impossible to sneeze with you eyes open."

"I agree, that was uncalled for Natasha! My brother would never do such a thing!"

"The average person eats 8 spiders in their lifetime at night in their sleep."

"I wouldn't put it past him!"

"I love cookies, you ever dip a chocolate chip cookie in a hot cup of coffee? Awesome."

"You will watch your tongue when speaking of one of the princes of Asgard!"

"Friendship is do weird! You just pick someone youve met and youre like 'Yup I like this one' and you just do stuff with them."

"Oh come of it Thor You know as well as I do that he will turn on us the second the chance presents itself."

"A plar bears skin is black, its fur is not white, its actually clear."

"Be that as it may he is still my brother and I will not stand idly by as you spew uncouth insults at him, deserved or not!"

"Vending machines are so homophobic, I'm sorry my dollar isnt straight enough for you."

"I do not need your help Thor!"

"What if lollipops moaned everytim we licked them?" That one got her a weird look from Tony.

"You will accept my assistance and you will like it Loki."

"Did you know that the marshmellows in Lucky Charms is actually freeze dried ice cream?"

"I will do nothing of the sort!"

"If youre afraid to die alone you should become a bus driver!"

"AMANDA SHUT UP!" Every one sceamed at the same time. Then jarvis chimed in.

"May I be so bold as to state that most of everything amanda has said has been proven correct after massive internet searches?"

"Jarvis don't make me reprogram you again!"

"Yes Mr. Stark."

! #$%^&*()_+

An hour later after everyone had a chance to calm down a little, per the suggestion of steve, everyone had come back to speak, Tony though was behind the bar fixing drinks. Which everyone kept declining. Bruce had finally appeared as well, and after being filled in on everything he wasn't exactly the happiest thing in the world but not on the verge of hulking out.

"Why are you suddenly interested in switching sides Loki?" Natasha spoke first, she seemed the most perturbed by the notion of having anything to do with him and she was being obvious about it.

"if you must know, many things have been brought to my attention, these things are important to me and I would like to experience them to their fullest."

"In other words he fell in love and want a happily ever after." Tony supplied as he passed out tumblers of brandy and scotch. No one really wanted one but then the current situation his them and most of them downed them.

Thor seemed the most elated at this news. "Brother you have finally found your life bearer? How joyous! Who is she? I must welcome my new sister!" Loki sighed from his position on the couch next to Amanda, He grabbed her wrist hand held it up as if she were the winner in a boxing match.

"This one." he said sullenly, he was hiding his pride though.

"Life bearer?" Amanda asked, truly confused, that better not mean baby maker.

"One who will bear the brunt of all of lifes hard ships with you as well as bear new lives for you and will fight and live by your side for the rest of time." Loki clarified for her. Amanda blushed, that was really poetic, and made her heart flutter.

"So thats what Im going to be to you?"

Loki smirked and looked straight into her eyes. "It is not what you will be but what you already are."

Amanda almost cried, how could someone say such beautiful things? What gave them the ability to speak those words to another person with such ease? How?

"Look Loki, I am happy for you, really I am but none of this explains why you want to switch sides." Tony sighed out.

Steve stepped in there. "Actually it kinda does, He fell in love, and from the looks of it so has amanda, apparently he wants to marry her and create a life, but he cant do that if he's dead or in prison. I would probably do the same thing."

"Thats still not a good enough reason." Natasha humphed out like a little know it all.

"Hey natasha, wanna take the spikes outta your tampons now?" Amanda said, she and Natsha always got but right now amanda was getting pissed.

"Amanda how can you even consider anything to do with him after you watched him kill your father?"

"How would you even know if hes really dead or not?" Amanda stood, staning her ground, he eyes loced with Natashas.

"He is."

"Really? Because I remember seeing his name on the roster for the new project."

"No one knows if that will actually work or not."

"Really? Then why are you standing here, right now, with a beating heart, drawing breath, and a completely reformed skull and spine? Don't forget which Agent over saw your reconstruction."

Natashas lips formed a straght line, her body tense, fists clenched. Then Tony freaked out.

"I'm sorry but what bag of shit did we just open?"

"I kinda would like to know too." Steve looked extremely freaked out along with Bruce, Thor and Loki. Barton stood behind Natasha, his face grim.

"I'm sure Natasha and Clint won't mind reiterating what happened in Budapest."

"Thats Classified." Barton exclaimed. Tony stepped forward though.

"Last time I checked everything stopped being classified when Candy stripper over here found your secret toy boxes."

"This is still Classified. Even acknowledging the existence of the project is treason to S.H.I.E.L.D" Clint stated. Amanda scoffed.

"You were the one who didn't even want her brought back! You kept saying it would be pointless and a waste of valuable resources!" Amanda pointed at the archer accusingly. Natasha spun around, staring at Clint with disbeliefe.

"I'm a waste of valuable resources?"

"No absolutely not, I coudn't deal with the fact that you might not be the same when you woke, I was conficted. I didn't want to be partners with a robot that stole my best friends face!"

"But I'm not a robot and I am the same person I was before!"

"No your not, your practically emotionless now! You won't even joke around with me anymore. You all work and no play!"

"Because there is too much to risk if I let my Gaurd down!"

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED IN BUDAPEST!?" Tony and Steve scramed over the quarrel. Amanda finally became impatient.

"Natasha was captured by the enemy, The natives of Budapest had master many different forms of Barbaric torture, and if you ever so a Predator movie then you should have an idea of what exactly happened to her. When Clint and I and our Infintry teams found her she was mutilated and the only way we were able to identify her was from a blood sample I wiped off a near by wall. She was dead. They skinned her alive and some how kept her alive after, they broke any apposable bone that exists in a human body, and as the finale...They surgically implanted a pully system of hooks into each vertabrae of her spine and skull and ripped everything straight out of her body. The reason she stands before us today is we regrew every thing in a cryogenic isolation chamber, we took everything we could from the room we found her in and rebuilt her organically. It took a few years but She came back, the same as before. The reason she isn't as lively as she once was Clint is because she retained every single memory from the whole thing. She remembers every incision, every peel, ...every scream. You dont come back from something like that with a smile."

No one spoke, no one moved. Many faces were ashen and sickly. Clint, how ever hard he tried to keep it back, let go of angered tears. Natasha collapsed back into her chair, hiding her face in her hands, her whole body shaking violently. Clint sat next to her and held her. It was obvious now to everyone exactly how close they were.

"We havn't spoken about this for a very long time. but the longer we kept it in, the more poisonous it would have become. But let it be known that what has been said and what has been done will not leave this room." Every one nodded their heads. The only sound now was of Natashas pained weaping and Clints comforting words to her. Amanda retook her seat next to Loki who had the most fearful look on his face.

If that was what midgardians truly were like, torturers and death cheaters, who was Amanda really? Who had he fallen in love with?

! #$%^&*()_+

Sooooooooo...Review?


	10. Chapter 10

"I think maybe...we should just hurry and finish this peace talk with Loki." Tony spoke hesitantly, the room was heavey with so many different emorions that it was becoming steamy.

"Me too." Steve declared as he shifted his weight uncomfortably.

But Loki stood. Eyes cast to the ground. He began pacing. The many conflictingthoughts running through his head shown on his face.

"I will not proceed any further until I know who exactly you are." He stated. His voice laced with barly restrained angered confusion.

"Who do you mean, Brother? You know all of us." Loki stopped his pacing.

"After what I just heard, can you really say that Brother? I have declared a woman I know next to nothing about as my life bearer, from what I understand she is apart of a barbaric people that mutilate their own as a form of entertainment and then play god by bringing back the dead! So I again I say, no peace talk will take place till I know exactly who you are Amanda!" Loki stared straight at her, his fists clenched, his nails digging into his palms. Amanda sighed though. As if she knew that this would come up sooner or later.

"My title in S.H.E.I.L.D is...hard to explain."

"Try."

"When I first came out of training I was given the position of intensive intetogations specialist."

"AKA Tell me what I want to know or i make you scream and bleed." Tony said flippantly as he emptied a decanter of its comtents into a glass.

"You tortured people?" Steve asked, hardly able to believe his ears.

"In a sense yes. I was the best and I was always called on to aquire information if Natasha or Clint failed. Which was rare. When I came in I wouldn't even be in the room for five minutes before I had what was needed. And before any one asks, no I did not enjoy it. It was the worst thing i had ever done and I will never stop hating myself for it."

"Amanda they would have done worse had you been in their position." Clint tried to comfort her as he still held a visibly shaken Natasha.

Loki did not look pleased though. He seemed even more angery.

"I begged Fury to give me a different job after only a year of doing it. Anything else but that. Then I was S.H.E.I.L.D.s number one assassin know as Black Ice."

"Why Ice?"

"Because I used a very unique customized set of weapons that all did a form of the same thing. I used bullets in my snipers and dessert eagles that held a lethaly concentrated dose of liquid nitrogen inside a glass casing. Once you were shot with one of them the liquid nitrogen would freeze everything inside your body and then outside, then you would crumble to pieces. I used a set of knives that once stabbed into the body released the same liquid nitrogen with the same effect. No matter how i killed my target, the last thing they would feel would be an unforgiving coldness."

"Thats kinda...genious and sick at the same time." Tony gave up drinking for now, nothing was doing the trick. Loki stood processing everything she said. He didn't know how to respond or react to this. And he knew there was more.

"Continue."

Amanda sighed and lloked away. "After another year it just turned the torturing again and I asked Fury to take me out of the field. Then I became one of the top S.H.E.I.L.D scientists. I was incharge of or had a part in almost everything. except for dealings with the teseract. I had more pressing projects to handle. The only time I went back out into the field was to recover Natashas remains for reconstruction. That was close to 4 years ago."

"Wait a second, how old are you? There is no way you are over 20 Years old." Bruce finally spoke, choosing to stay quiet till now.

"I turned 27 today."

"Happy Birthday Miss. Deausericus." Jarvis chimed.

"Thank you."

"So how long have you been in S.H.E.I.L.D?" Bruce asked again.

"If I include the 2 years of training i had I have been with S.H.E.I.L.D since I was 19." Amanda looked at Loki, there was a war going on in his head. She could see it painted on his face. "Loki what I used to be is not what I am now. I will never do those things again."

"I am not worried of what you will and will not repeat of your past. I am worried of what you could possibly do to me if I were to let my gaurd down. What you would do to our children when we have them. What you could do to my family and friends if any of us gave you the slightest bit of trust. Would any of us ever be safe from you if we allowed you into our live?"

"Loki how could you even say any of that? I would never do anything like that to you or our children, or OUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS! That would never happen."

"And if it does?"

"I would kill myself the second the thoughts entered my mind!"

"How do I know? How can I be assured that you would never turn on us? As far as I have learned, you and your cohorts are nothing but Liars and cheaters. You would spew poison in a childs face if that were your orders. You are nothing but mindless puppets manipulated unquestioningly by those whoe also lie and cheat! There is no trust that I can see that would form between us!"

Tears fell from Amandas eyes. Her voice stuck in her throat as she tried to defend herself against him but no words would come to her. She was stuck.

"Brother, can you not see her sincerity in saying she would never subject you to her old ways?"

"No! I would never be able to trust her! She follows orders so willingly! What if one day she were ordered to destroy our family brother? What then?"

Amandas knees gave out and she fell to the floor and hid her face in her hands. This was a nightmare.

"Brother, you have declared her as your life bearer, you can not just walk away."

"I can and I will, We return home this minute brother, with the teseract, I will serve what ever punishment that father hands me and we will find some other way to defeat the chitauri!" Loki stomped out onto the balconey and ripped the teseract out of the generator, The doctor haveing left long before hand.

Thor looked to the distraught girl on the floor, her lips giving passage to heart breaking sobs as she chanted lokis name and different variations of apologies. "Thor, maybe its best you just leave with Loki. we can handle what ever happens here." Clint soothingly said.

"I will try to speak sanity to my brothers mind once more. He will come back with sense and not before." Thor swept out onto the balconey, Loki already prepared to leave. once they were together thor placed his hand onto the teseract with Lokis and in a flash of blue light, they were gone. Amanda remained on the floor pleading for this to have never happened.

! #$%^&*()_+ The Hellicarrier, Furys Office

"Dr. Deusericous. Are you sure this is what you want? Once your contract is terminated you will never be allowed to sign another and you will always be watched. Are you prepared for what the life youre asking for entails?"

"Yes Commander Fury, I dont want to do this anymore. I saved up enough money to live comfortably for the rest of my life, I need to get away, For my own sake."

Fury sighed from behind his desk. "Amanda you are one of our top agents. How can I talk you out of this?"

"You cant, just let me go. I promise not to be any trouble for you."

Fury waited for the punch line to come and for her to laugh, like when she usually played a joke on him, but this time, She seemed dead serious. "Al right, as of now you are no longer in affiliation with S.H.E.I.L.D, you will always be on our radar and you will never have any interaction with any S.H.E.I.L.D agent or operative from today onward. You may keep all of your weapons and those special bullets you made for them but thats it. I hope you will be responsible with them."

"Thank you Commander Fury. But before I go will you tell me something?"

"What?"

"Was my father put into the Reaping Program?"

"I'm sorry, thats classified. Only S.H.E.I.L.D Operatives may access that information."

Amanda hung her head. So it was like that then. She stood and saluted one last time to Fury.

"I promise to keep positive contact with you sir."

"Maybe, now go collect your stuff and leave. you have 3 hours before youre trespassing."

With that said Amanda left. She might not ever see any one of these people she had made such strong bonds with, and thats probably going to leave the deepest Scar, but not as deep as the one he had left in her heart.

"Attention, Three hours from now S.H.E.I.L.D Operative Amanda Deusericous-Caulson will be a civilion, her contract terminated with dishonorable discharge." Furys voice flared from the intercome. Amanda could already feel every ones stares.

She needed her life to be free, she needed to be free. This was the only way to do it.

! #$%^&*()_+

Soooooooooooooo, I would love it if you would review!


	11. Chapter 11

it had been at least eight months since Her contract had been terminated, Amanda knew she was always being watched. The day after she had moved into a cozy Five floor walk up in Boston five other people moved in the very next day, they were...suspicious to say the least but very kind. She could immediately tell they were from S.H.E.I.L.D. You can kinda tell because they all carried that trained posture, ram rod straight back and tensed shoulders always ready to draw your concealed weapon where it may lay hidden on your body. Plus you never really lose the swagger you walk with when in S.H.E.I.L.D, it was kinda obvious.

Across from her was Jerard Saint. He apparently worked at home for a pretigious credit card company. He was pretty cool once you start talking to him. He was single, but had a pet albino ball python, the thing was longer than Amanda but so sweet. To the left of Amandas door was Lauren and Ashton Vale, Newley weds just getting back from their honeymoon. They were really sweet and always asking if she needed anything or to come over to talk, Lauren was a pastrey chef that worked special orders from home for a nondesript bakery down the street and Ashton was Marketing Consultant. Who worked from home.

Then to the right was Arrabella and Annabell Riddle. Twins from louisiana who were in boston for college. Arrabella was an art major hoping to become the next vangoh and Annabell was a music major hoping for her chance in the spot light to sing her heart out to the masses. They were always coming over to Amandas to party or sober up from partying or to wait for the other to come home because they forgot their key or to get Amandas opinion on a song pitch or a piece of almost finished art work. They were always home, since they took online classes, from home.

They al had convincing cover stories. But there was one thing they all had in common. They all moved in on the same day, with no rucous, Amanda had no job and was always home. So were they. They all came over one after another with the same exact line "Hey we/I'm your new neighbor, hope to be friends." They all displayed the fake gleaming smiles, they all asked the same questions, where do you work, who do you live with, who are your friends, whos your boyfriend, where do you go when your not home.

Amanda didn't mind any of them though, they weren't horribly invasive and they didn't step over the obvious line Amanda had drawn the day they popped up. But the problem Amanda had with them was that she didn't know wether to trust them or not. She didn't know why Fury had to have five agents on her at all times. Seemed a bit over kill. As long as they stayed on the other side of that line there will be no problems.

Today was just another quiet day on the fifth floor of Palaza Apartments. Well Fifth floors version of quiet, Amanda could hear the twins arguing next door about the placment of their spy equipment around the whole apartment building like they always did, they never agreed on camer and mic angles, She could also hear Lauren and Ashton disassembling and cleaning their weapons, They werent exactly quiet about it, and jerard was practicing his hand to hand on the dummy he had right next to a wall that Amanda was pretty sure had nothing but holes in it now. Amanda found it all quite entertaining. There was nothing funnier than the ruthlessly trained killing machines of S.H.E.I.L.D trying to act like normal people, they all give them selves away eventually.

Lauren and Ashton were first. One day Amanda woke up to the tell tale sounds of a customized AK-47 with recoil absorbers and silencer being taken apart for cleaning. That day was the day after they all moved in.

Then it was the Twins. siblings could never not fight, it was next to impossible. Arrabella started screaming at the top of her lungs because Annabell dropped her brand new sonic motion and sound sensor that was disguised as the ugliest pet turtle in the world, seriously the thing was hideous, If Frankenstein had a pet, that turtle would be it. There hasn't been a day with out an arguement since then.

Jerard was last. He came over to ask where the nearest hardware store was...after 'accidently' shooting his grapler gun through his wall and across the hall through Amandas bathroom wall in the middle of her taking a shower, she very nearly shit her self. His excuse was he liked mountain climbing and he was just retethering it. She believed the retethering part but definately not the mountain climbing. Amanda was pretty sure that they knew she knew but no one said anything or reacted negatively.

Today Amanda really didn't want to get out of bed, and who said she had to anyway? She didn't have a job to go to, Fury still sent her her weekly paycheck, which she didn't understand, she tried sending them back but the next one that came had a note attached to it saying 'You send back one more check and I will send your next check with a paper bomb.' So amanda just accepted them now, hey free money.

Plus she didn't have a boyfriend or friends. She didn't count the neighbors as friends. She didn't want a boyfriend because... And anyway relationships were over rated. Amanda avoided socializing, at all costs. Ocasionally she would go see the new movie at the IMAX a block over or go shopping for cute stuff to decorate her apartment with, go buy clothes or furniture she most likely didn't need. Most of the time she would stay home and watch t.v or write fanfiction on her laptop, ;). nothing was overly exciting in her life.

The only time she was really active was when it was winter and the roof top was covered in snow, Amanda would freak out and run up to the roof and face plant into the nearest pile of snow she could find and wiggle around like a retarded worm making dieing whale sounds. The twins and the Vales would sometimes follow her and Jerard had even joined her in a couple worm dances along with the twins.

But today unfortunately there was no snow. It was mid August and it was hot as balls out side. She had her AC on full blast all the time, heat was the worst thing in the world. Amanda stared at her ceiling for the longest time. She remembered his face as if it were right in front of her. A lot of the time if her mind wasnt occupied by something else she would drift to that day, when he shattered her and walked away.

She wondered how he faired back in his home, had he served a punishment or had his father given him a slap on the wrist? Did he face execution or was he alive and well? ...Did he find someone else?

Suddenly there was a violent banging on her front door which jolted her out of bed, she tripped over her slippers as she ran to through her apartment and tripped on her door mat. The banging didn't stop either, she grabbed her door knob and tore her door open, really mad that this jerk was being rude.

"Do you have any idea what...time...it...is...Thor?"

There was no mistaking that hulking figure of the god decked out in full godly armor and that obnoxiously billowy cape, or that smile that could make panties drop, Or the booming voice that greeted her.

"Young Amanda how i have missed you so!" He wrapped his arms around Amandas and picked her up, holding her in the strongest bear hug she had ever received. She couldn't feel anything past her neck!

"Thor please put me down. I can't breath."

"Amanda! Are you ok!?" The twins were in her door way holding 45 calibers within the next second then Jerard came out whipping around a pair of nun chucks, then lauren and Ashton were there pointing Ak-47s every where and at Thor. Jerard jumped in front of Thor all fierce like.

"I will end you bro!"

"Guys, its just a friend of mine."

"Negative Amanda, he does not have authorization to have interaction with you." Lauren stated, finally letting the military tone to pour out. She slowly approached Thor. "Release the girl and step away."

"Guys really this isn't necessary. Its fine." Thor put her down and stood in front of her, as if to protect her from the weapons that were being pointed at him. "And since when did neighbor carry weapons like those?"

They all paused for a second, their faces showing the horror of possibly being found out. Arrabella was first to recover though. "Thats a discussion for later. Right now we must eradicate a potentil threat."

Amanda scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Guys really I know him personally, hes a friend."

"Still needs clearance to be here. None of us have recieved word that he as any."

Then a cell phone started ringing, with the most obnoxious ring tone ever, it was a song about camel toe, everyone looked at each other. Lauren then looked at Ashton like she would shoot his balls off. "I told you to change that ring tone."

Ashton just stuck his tongue out at her as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered. "Agent Charleston speaking...Hello Sir...Yes Sir...Understood Sir...Thank you Sir...Have a good day Sir." Ashton pocketed his phone again and held his gun hip side sighing. "He has clearance now." And he left dragging Lauren with him. The twins left to already back to argueing. Jerard walked backwards as he stared at Thor pointing at his eye then to Thor.

"I will still end you." Then closed his door.

Amanda sighed and closed and locked her door. She would love to hear what the cover story for this would be. "So Thor, what brings you here?"

"I have come with good tidings! Loki has finished his sentencing and is a free man now, he has free passage between realms again." Thor put on his happiest smile.

But Amanda just crossed her arms and walked into her kitchen. "What reason do i have to care about this?"

"I thought you of all people would be most joyous at this news. He will be free to come and see you."

"He made it quite clear he wanted nothing to do with me." Amanda said as she handed him an almost frozen coke from her freezer. "If you throw this on the floor so help me Thor I will kick your ass."

"I will not. But Amanda! I know he did not mean what he said. Once one has laid claim on someone as their life bearer they may not draw that claim back, it is Blasphemy. He knows this. He has also said to me many times that he was wrong in what he said." Thor took a sip from the coke bottle and his face lit up. "What is this wonderous liquid?"

"Its coke. Did he ever say he wanted to apologize?"

"He did not say it in so many words but it is obvious to many that he does wish to recieve your forgiveness."

"Well sorry but I'm not interested. He can find another life bearer and be happy with them. I dont want to walk back in to the mind fuckerey that is Loki."

"He can not just go and find another life bearer. It has been etched in the epitaph of asgard."

"The what?"

"The Epitaph of Asard. Once a Man or Woman of Asgard has verbally claimed their life bearer the name of the one they have claimed will appear beneath theirs and can not and will not be changed for any reason ever. In midgardian terms you have a signed legal Marriage certificate."

Amanda dropped her coke. Frozen in shock as she repeated what he said a million times in her head. That son of a-all of Amandas anger boiled over in her chest and she lest loose banshee like screams and grabbed the nearest thing to her, which was he Batman cookie jar that she had just filled with chocolate and peanut butter cookies and tossed at Thors had, which he caught and gently placed on the table.

"Amanda why are you so angry?"

"THAT PIECE OF SHIT KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" She screamed.

Thor stood confsed. "I do not under stand how this displeases you."

"Thor! You heard what he said to me when you both left. You saw what he did to me. The things he accused me of. Everything. You were there. How am I supposed to handle this information and consider going back to that after what he did?!"

"He has said he didn't mean those things."

"It doesn't change the fact that he said them." Amanda fell in to one of the table chairs. What is she supposed to do now? Go back to the bipolar asshole like a good little human? She most certainly would not. Nor would she accept any type of apology. "Look Thor, I know you came here hoping that maybe you could fix what ever he did but I truly cant take another one of his diminuations. I cant."

Thor seemed to deflate at that. He looked down in defeat. He reached into one of the hidden pockets in his armor and pulled out what looked like a bracelet. "Take this. If you reconsider, all you need do is break the chain and you will be transported into the royal palace of Asgard. No one will attack you. Every one knows your face and name. Many would be happy to see you, especially Mother. She has already taken to calling you her daughter."

Amanda smiled at that. She took the bracelet and clasped it around her wrist. "I'm not making any promises."

"You need not make one. But please, think about what I have said." Thor began to leave but then held the coke bottle up that was half empty. "May I keep his?"

"I dont care dude."

"Thank you, goodbye Amanda."

"Bye."

Thor left Amanda still at the kitchen table, rubbing the bracelet in deep thought. then she realized, she had five highly trained extremely invasive ass holes to deal with.

"All five of you better get over here before I pull out my own toys!" She knew they were all listening. They were always Listening. There was a hesitant knock at her door. Time to start screaming again.

! #$%^&*()_+

I hope you liked that chapter. I enjoy writing. Please review, it makes me want to write and update more often.


	12. Chapter 12

After speaking with her neighbors and coming to an understanding with them about the whole Thor telling her to go to asgard thing. They revealed their identities too. Ashton is really Richard Charelston graduating training second only to Lauren whom of which is really Camilla Noble, both held 12 years field experience. Jerard is actually Kyle Mcdougal who only has 2 years of field experience and going undercover to keep an eye on her was a test mission so he could be considered for promotion, The twins were actually Cloe and Zoe Dunham, this undercover mission is their training.

Once everything was out in the open with all of them the tense air that had always hung over their heads dissipated greatly. If an agent had to hold a facade on a mission they did far worse than they would if they told the truth. In the weeks that followed Thors visit they had all become more sociable with each other, they often ate dinner together and watched movies at someones house. When amanda saw the inside of each of their apartments she wasnt surprised.

Cloe and Zoe had electronics every where, some in the middle of repair, some being customized and others waiting to be deployed. Alot of the stuff they had was impressive, some Amanda hadnt even seen before. Cloe really did have a thing for art, she had her own corner/art studio in front of the bay window. Zoe did sing but she didnt really care for it. They specialized in spying.

Richard and Camilla hated each other, it surprised Amanda that they werent the ones she heard arguing all the time. They both matched each other in almost every skill set that you were trained for. It was just that Richard had a problem with hand to hand combat when his oponant was a girl. Where as Camilla had no problem making him her bitch. Their Apartment was imaculate. They were both neat freaks, aparently they both had mild forms of OCD. Things had to be clean, which explains why every morning they cleaned their whole armory, which was huge, everything in the apartment held a secret compartment that held almost every form of weapon that Agents were allowed to have. They were frontliners meaning that they were heavey artilery technicians and charged into all situations guns blazing.

The day Amanda came to their apartment she was presented with a box that was bigger than her filled to the rim with the last of her liquid nitrogen bullets, which they were supposed to discretely leave in front of her door one day but the thing was heavey, so they both procrastinated.

Kyles apartment just made it painfully obvious that he was a klutz, he had at least ten practice dummies in the living room alone and around each of them there were eaither holes in the wall or something was broken next to it. His ball python, Snow, was the center piece of his living room, it had a terrarium with a tree in it and bright light at the top. Snow was gorgeous. Kyle was specialized in all types of melee weapons.

When Amanda wasn't with them though, her fingers would subconciously go to the golden braclet on her wrist. Many times she thought of breaking it and going to Asgard, but then she started over thinking, was she even ready yet? Did she really think that if she went Loki will have changed?

She had spoken to the neighbors many times to get their opinions, Kyle and Richard both agreed that Amanda shouldn't go, speaking from mens perspectives they both said that if Loki had walked away from her before he could do it again. Cloe Thought that it was a nice fairy tale but she thought that Loki would never be sincere with her and that if he really did want her forgiveness so bad he would have come here instead of Thor.

Camilla was on the fence about it, she thinks that Loki really could be Amandas fairy tale ending but then again if he had reacted that badly to Amandas past then who knew what skeletons he was hiding. Zoe was all for it though. She thinks its just dreamey and that no matter what Amanda should run into Lokis arms and never have any doubts ever again.

They all spoke the truth. Amanda took their words to heart, but she still wondered what would happen if she really did decide to break the bracelet. Would he be happy to see her or would he be the same as before? There were too many what ifs that Amanda could not even begin to handle. So many variables and so many outcomes.

Amanda was back in her bed staring at the ceiling thinking. Ever since Thor came she hasn't been able to sleep as well as before. Always tossing and turning trying to get comfortable while trying to get her mind to shut up.

Tomorrow would be thanks giving and she had invited everyone ever to have dinner, That she would cook. She only hoped that her mind would be way more occupied with cooking instead of Loki.

(Next day)

She almost burnt the turkey but it was done, moist and tasted awesome. The Turkey sat in the oven from 1 am last night 3 pm today. It was perfect and golden. She also had Ossobusco Cooking for anyone who didn't like turkey, Ossobusco is one of the greatest pork dishes you could ever but in your mouth, and Amandas has been descriped as a party of orgasmic flavors on ecstacy in your mouth.

The green bean cassarole and crock pot macaromi were done and already on the table with the turkey and smashed cheddar potatoes. Now all thats left is for the Ossobusco to come out of the oven and to put the pumpkin pie, apple pie, and chocolate pecan pie to go in and cook while everyone ate.

Cloe and zoe showed up first, bringing in a huge pumpkin as a present. Cloe explained that if you hollowed out the pumpkin or didnt and put fertile soil and water and let it sit in the sun it would begin to grow your very own pumpkin patch, Zoe continued to explain that the same hing could be done with hollowed out citrus fruits and water melons.

Kyle showed up next with a huge sixty pack of Blue Moon beer that he bought at Costco saying it was for the boys.

Then Camilla and Richard popped up both with three different bottles of finely aged wines, some of them were freaking old as dirt, like there were two bottles that were bottled the day Benjamin Franklin died. Camilla said she had a member ship with a fancy wine club and she likes to indulge in the finer things in life sometimes. Rishard explained that he was just Camillas pack mule for the night.

Amanda didnt have a dining table, no room for it, so she just set up a huge circle on the floor that she cleaned arduously for just that reason. Camilla even went over it a few times with the swifer. Dinner was served and everyone was chatting about one thing or another.

Amanda was in the middle of an in depth conversation over the new Sonic infrared scope attachment for the Javelin Sniper when there was a violent banging on Amandas door.

Everyone tensed and hands went straight for concealed weapons and eyes stared at the door daringly. Amanda stood and walked to the door. "Who is it?" She called through the now seemingly fragile wood.

"Amanda it is I! Thor!"

Amanda sighed and so did every one else. Amanda opened the door to reveal not only Thor but the bane of Amandas existance for the past year as well.

"Loki and I have come to spend this holiday of feasting on dead ugly birds with you and your friends! We bring mead as an offering to your table!" Thor pointed to the pretty big keg that hed had over his shoulder and the one that Loki held beneathe his arm. But Amanda didn't hear him, she didn't see him. All she saw were the brilliant green eyes that held greatly oained shame as they beheld her. Then She saw nothing and she was falling backward and into unconciousness.

! #$%^&*()_+

It makes me so happy to see people finally reviewing.

EvanescentTiger-you are very welcome for those facts, I went through all the pics I had saved on my phone from Ifunny to get them all, I wanted to put more in but I felt that I had more than enough. Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you like the rest of the story.

Guest who thinks its getting freaking good, thank you so much for review, I hope you read more

Anime. art. sisters thank you for reviewing twice and yes Loki is dissicult but he will learn his place soon. dont worry.


	13. Chapter 13

Amanda woke to the sounds of loud yelling and worried words around her. Her head hurt a lot, and all the yelling wasnt doing anything to make it better, She groaned and lifted her hand to her forehead, rubbing it. Then she heard Camillas softened voice above her.

"Amanda are you ok? Are you injured?" She could feel Camillas hand on her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes, thankful that the lights were dimmed and it was night time. She looked at the older woman above her and could tell she was frazzled.

"Im fine Cam. Can I get up now?" The yelling in no way lessened as Camilla helped her to stand, Cloe and Zoe right next to her waiting to provide support. Amanda looked behind her and saw K yle and Richard fighting with Loki and Thor. "How long has it been like this?"

"Ten minutes." Cloe supplied

"Maybe more." Zoe added.

"Ok well My head hurts and I want it to stop. I want to get back to dinner too."

Camilla nodded and took charge. "HEY!" The yelling stopped at Camillas thunderous roar. All the mens eyes on her. She looked to Amanda giving her the go ahead.

"I don't care who thinks what but I did not cook all this food for absolutely nothing so everyone and I mean Everyone sit down, shut up and eat." Amanda said in a tone that reminded them all of Commander Fury.

Everyone retook theirs seats on the floor, albeit tensely and ready for a fight, Camilla handed Loki and Thor plates and directed them to the empty spaces between Cloe and Kyle. Dinner continued with out so much as a word, every one ate, every now and then a compliment was given to Amanda for her cooking. Thor seemed most appreciative though since his mouth vacuumed up three plates. Loki politely ate everything on his plate and avoided eye contact with everyone.

Amanda found the silence unsettling and made her more aware of exactly who was in her home not four feet away from her. She needed a distraction, she turned to Camilla and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Your tits are awesome." Everyone looked up.

Camilla stared at amanda for a very long time before she burst out laughing harmoniously, then Cloe and Zoe started laughing then Richard then kyle and eventuallt thor too, Loki though stayed quiet.

(Hour later)

After dinner and all the pies had been carved into, after the dishes and kitchen were cleaned every one left save Thor who made himself comfy on the plush couch, stretching out his stomche to help digest his food. Loki stoof awkwardly in the behind the couch, wringing his hands behind his back.

His mind was racing. He ws not ready to come here. he was not ready to speak to her. The time he spent in isolation gave him plenty of time to think. And regret. He absolutely hated himself for what happened. his sentencing would have been a lot shorter if he hadn't tried to pull back his claim of life bearer to her. The Allfather and his court didn't take too kindly to that. Originally they had planned on having his magic bound and live as a mortal on midgard, just like Thor had. But once Thor had given his testimony, revealing Lokis actions with Amanda they had given him 30 lashings and his magic bound, along with imprisonment for eight and a half Midgard months.

Then Thor dragged him to her dwelling to spend some mundane holiday with her, His reasoning was that he had grown tired of watching him wallow in his self pity and would not stand for it any longer. Loki tried telling his stubborn brother many times that he was not ready and that only bad things would come of this unannounced visit.

He had been right, the second she and he had made eye contact she fell unconcious, he moved to catch her but one of the other men in her home caught her before he could, glared at him and passed her to an older woman who along with the help of a girl and her doppleganger, carried her to the other side of the room where they began to fuss over her. The two men immediately invaded his and Thors personal space asking what they did to her.

Loki was at a loss as to what to do. He felt helpless, he honestly thought he had killed her or something of the sort. But now she had closed her self up in her bed chambers and has not come out for many minutes. Her guests having left not long ago, and not with out a few very blatant threats to his life and is man hood from all of them.

Loki didn't know what to do with him self right now, stay standing or sit? would she be angry that he has allowed himself to sit on her furniture? Would she be offended? Thor had just thrown himself on the lounge like he owned it. But then again he and Amanda were on good terms with each other. Where he stood in her mind though...and that is what scared him the most. What if she rejected his apology, what if she scorned him and told him to leave? Then he would go through life with out the life bearer he knew was meant for him.

The life he envisioned with her, it was crumbling to pieces. No. At any and every cost he must have her by his side for the rest of eternity. With his resolve solidified he strode with purpose to the door of Amandas bed chambers. He raised his hand to know but before his knuckles could wrap on the white painted would it flew open, the object of his strife standing before him with a pair of very menacing looking guns.

"Youre here to talk lets talk." Her voice contrite. She was angery. Very angery.

"I wish to seek solace of mind and put the animosty between us to eternal rest."

One of her guns came straight up to his face, "Say one more thing that sounds like Shakespear and I will pull the trigger."

"I must remind you that it would in no way harm me."

"But it will hurt a lot."

"I do not think it would get us any where."

"But it will make me feel so much better."

"Would it really?"

"After what you put me through yes."

"I will admi that my actions were..."

"Ignorant, selfish, conceited, self righteous, Hateful, hurtful, unfair."

"Yes all of that and more but I come to beg for your fogivness, I come to beg you to once again be my life bearer."

"And If i say no?"

"You would say no?"

"Answer my question."

Loki looked her in the eyes, her gun never leaving his face, Her face was set in stone, he could not derive any information from her. He hoped she would not say no.

"I will seek an end to my life as soon as possible."

Amandas eyes widened and her arm fell back to her side. He wouldn't really...would he?

"Why?"

"I refuse to wake up to another day back home knowing the I would never see you asleep right next to me every morning. I refuse to brave lifes obstacles with out you running right next to me, I refuse to exist with out you existing with me. I refuse to live with out you, And if I can not have you by my side I will seek my end as fast as possible."

Amanda dropped her guns and looked down. Tears threatening to fall from her eyes. He knew exactly what to say and how to say it. He was ripping her apart. She wanted to tell him no, she wanted to tell him to leave. She wanted to hate him, she wanted him...to love her. She wanted to know what it would feel like to stay in his arms for the rest of time. She wanted to see his face every day, hear his voice all the time. She wanted...to say yes.

"Loki, just take me home. Please just take me home, Im so tired, I just want you to take me home and let this all be over." Amanda felt his arms wrap around her as her legs became weak, he came down to the floor with her and held her tightly to his chest and whispered sweet words into her ears as she cried her pain out into his shoulder.

"I will take you home. I will never walk away again. I promise."

They held each other, finally rejoicing in the feeling of having their arms wrapped around one another, finally touching.

"You see brother, I was right. She would never have said no." Thor said from the couch.

"Thor please remain silent." Loki said as he held Amanda tighter to himself.

He will finally have the life he saw with her. He would sooner seek death before he let her go again.

! #$%^&*()_+

WHOOOOOOOOOO LOKI AND AMANDA WILL BE TOGETHER! REJOICE MY CHILDREN REJOICE! And review and I might update tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Before Loki could bring Amanda to Asgard she had to pack as many of her belongings as she could. Her clothes went into her suitcases first, then he shoes, which she had a lot of. She grabbed her favorite blankets from around the house and packed them away in her duffel bags. Her laptop, itouch, and cell phone went next. Loki said many times that she did not need them since there would be no renewable power sources back home, then thor would add that he could always fix that problem easily just as he usually did for The Man of Iron.

Then there was the hard part. Packing her weapons. Loki had refused vehemently. Going into a fitful rant about how she would never need them and she would always be safe and how that if she ever in danger he would be there to save her. Amanda tuned him out though as she filled the trunk at the foot of her bed with all the bullets from Richard and Camilla. The trunk just barely fit half the bullets. she had to go searching through out her whole home in search for another trunk, she knew she had one...somewhere...it was in...the...Attic!

"Thor!" Amanda yelled as she pulled the trap door to the attic down from the ceiling a long with the latter.

"Yes youngest sister?"Thor voice boomed from the kitchen as he was helping himself to the rest of the pumpkin pie.

"Can you do something for me?"

"what can he do that I cannot do for you?" Loki called from behind her.

"You dont want me bring them in the first place."

"Yes sister?"

"I need you to go up there and retreive the brown and blue trunk that is identicle to the one in my room."

"This I can do!" Thor climbed up the latter like a monkey. Amanda turned to Loki who had a less than pleased look on his face.

"What?"

"I dont want you bringing those things with you."

"I know but I need them. With out them, even if I knew i was safe, even if i were surrounded by you, thor, Allfather and a whole army, I still wouldnt feel safe. It would be like taking my arms and eyes away from me in the midst of battle." Amanda gently rubbed lokis arms as an attempt to comfort him. She could feel the amazing lean muscles under the smooth leather but they were solid with stress. "I'm sure that with you there I won't even need them, I will probably forget they are there with how safe you will keep me."

Loki scoffed. "Your attempt at flattering me is an obvious coux to make me feel better."

"Is it working?"

Loki averted his gaze, staring in to her bedroom. "Barely."

"What can I do to make it better?"

"Don't bring them."

"Nope."

"I have found it young sister!"

As Thor brought the trunk down Loki sighed heaveley and skulked into the living room. He didn't want those things going with them. He would have nothing to do with them.

(Hour later)

Finally having packed everything Amanda had decided to allow Thor to take all of her belongings to Asgard himself tonight and she and Loki would travel there together in the morning. After Thor had left though Loki had remained on the couch, arms crossed and eyes riveted to the floor. Amanda could tell he was mad. She didn't care how mad he got about it, her weapons were going to be there with her at all times wether he liked it or not.

"LokiBear." Amanda said in a coaxing voice hoping to somewhat disuade him from this dramatic mood of his. "Talk to me." She pleaded as she came up behind him and began massaging his shoulders through the thick ass leather. She didn't wait long.

"Am I inadequate?" His voice was soft but angery

"Of course not."

"Then why do you insist on bringing those...contraptions with you?"

"Why are you so against it?"

Loki shot up of the couch and turned, staring her dead in the eyes, his stance faltered slightly when he saw them. How long had it been since he had seen those eyes so clearly, in person, and not in a dream. How he missed them, but he would not allow them to hinder his anger.

"You have killed people you do not know with them under orders. you have been the tool of your superiors to carry out those heinous deeds with them as your extensions."

"Loki. I need them. what should I do if you are on the other side of Asgard or a different realm and I am home, pregnant or with our children and no one is near to help me and I am defensless, and an assassin comes through our window or a scorned enemy come through our door with the intentions of killing you or me or our children. And I have nothing to protect them or me with because you wouldn't allow me to bring them. What then?

"That is irrelevant! You would always have gaurd inside and outside our chambers when I am not there."

"And if the attackers cause a distraction so that they are called away?"

"You would have been trainted in asgardian weapons by then! And even so I could teleport to you in a second."

"A sword will only slow them down! A bow takes too long to reload after a single shot! ANd by the time you even knew I was in danger and got there I would possibly be dead."

"You will be taught magic then!"

"Magic takes way too long to grasp the understanding of and would drain me completely after one spell!"

"How would you even know that!"

"Thor told me how you were when you first started training yourself in it."

Loki stood defeated. She was winning this argument. "Why would you think a sword would only slow an attacker down, or a bow is too slow?"

"With a sword I have to get way too close to an attacker who has most likely had years of training and knows too many ways to over power me. The best I would be able to do is get one good slice in before they cut my throat. A bow takes too long where I would have too shoot then reach behind my shoulder to get another one, loose it and release, where the attacker might have already recovered and begun a charge. My sniper holds two rounds per shot and quick to reload with slight of hand and very powerful hits, my eagles hold 20 bullets per magazine and the bullets in all three will have the attacker on the ground on the first shot already turning into a husk of ice, My knives carry the same liquid thats in the bullets in the hilts and I can throw them, the second it enters the attacker they are again on the floor dieing. No matter how trained they would be they wont be able to resist my weapons."

Loki was amazed, she thought of everything and she had just torn down his whole argument.

"What if-"

"Loki, lets just drop this and go to sleep ok?"

He sighed. Suddenly all of the anxiety he had felt all day had finally sinked its claws into him, he was exhausted and he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep. He would let it go for now. But the second he found more reasons to try and get rid of those ghastly things he would start all over again.

"Do you have extra blankets so tha I may sleep on the couch?"

"Why would you slep on the couch?"

"It would be inappropiate if we were to sleep together before our wedding ceremony."

"Wedding ceremony?"

"Yes, though I have yet to take an arrow to the knee for you I will soon."

"...Did you just make a Skyrim reference? Do you know what Skyrim is?"

"Yes I do, I spent more time in midgard than you might think. And the reference is backwards. Skyrim references Asgard not the other way around."

"Ok...soooo what Does take an arrow to the knee mean?"

"To get down on one knee and ask for your hand in marriage."

"If the gaming world found that out they would be devastated and that whole meme would be done."

"Meme?"

"An iconic picture with an ironic caption that brings out its humor."

"Ah."

"Yes also um what were we doing a year ago on that cot in your little hovel?"

Lokis face blushed, he forgot all about that. "That was before I had lain claim on you."

"Pfft whatever. I'm still not letting you sleep on the couch, you are sleeping in the bed with me."

! #$%^&*()_+

There we go. I hope you liked it. and I really would like alot of new reviews, it makes me smile seeing what you guys think about my story.


	15. Chapter 15

Amanda lay in her bed, Staring at her ceiling, half naked Loki asleep right next to her. Her mind was racing. Her thoughts were everywhere. Was she ready for this? Would she ever come back? Would she ever see her friends again? What will this new life be like? Will she actually be happy? Will all of this be worth it in the end? Was she making the right choice? If she left what would she miss out on here? If she didn't leave what would she miss out on there?

She shot out of bed and began pacing up and down the hall way out side her bedroom. Shit she couldn't go though with with this! Who was she kidding anyway? She and Loki knew next to nothing about each other, they had a huge age gap, and there was no way that he and her could have 'fallen in love so fast', there was no such thing as love at first sight! theres no such thing as magic or inter dimensional travel! None of this crap was real! And this guy wants her to go to one of the most fictional fairy tales in history? With out any knowledge of what it would be like? There were too many things she didn't know. She is one of the top Scientists in the world...well was, after leaving S.H.E.I.L.D she was pretty sure she fell off the scientific worlds radar.

If she went with Loki she would be leaving everything she knew behind. She would have to learn all knew customs and cultures. There would be no conveient comforts like there were in this world, the world where she was born and raised, Where her mother was probably still some where out there, Her father still possibly alive. Cities and people that needed protection. Discoveries to make that could rewrite every bit of scientific history.

And she was thinking of leaving all of that behind because she fell in love with a crazy immortal god who would out live her. What snapped inside her head that made her think that this was going to work out for her, that she would finally have a happily ever after? She couldn't do this, she wouldn't. There were to many missing variables in this enigmatic equation that could not possibly be solved. What if nothing worked out and she was stuck there?

Why did she ever agree to any of it? It was Lokis damn fault! If he never even batted those amazingly green eyes at her...If she had just kept her head down that day in the cell chamber...none of this would be happening...and she would still be miserable with her solitray life with no fore seeable future or happiness that she would be proud of.

If she went with Loki though, her whole world would change, there would be a life of happiness and grandeur. She wouldn't worry about anything, she would have so many more things to live for unlike she has now. She could have a chance at her fairy tale ending...if she went...with Loki.

There has to be some way she could get out of this and get her name off that stupid Epitaph!

"You do realize that you are speaking a loud and very loudly at that right?"

Amanda froze mid-step in the middle of the hallway. Well shit.

"You could have voiced all of this before hand. Before I gave thor the permission to make the announcment before the royal inhabitants of our wedding ceremony. Before I comitted everything to you."

Double shit. "Loki, you have to understand! I have no idea what my life will be like if I go through with this. I have never even nourished the thought of there being so much as another heartbeat out side of my atmosphere! And then You just fall into my world like an Angel whose wings had just been cut! Am I really ready for all of this? Are we? ...Are you?"

Loki reeled slightly at her question. He had the same thoughts as her the second she uttered the words 'Take me home.' He knew he would fear any outcome that the future they held together. But he also knew that he would be ok because she would be there with him the whole time. He knew she would be his salvation and he would never feel true fear again woth her by his side.

"Is it not enough to know that you are not alone in this? That you will never be alone again? Because I will be there as your pillar of strength just as you will be mine."

Triple shit. Her head fell. He was right. Why couldn't she have seen that first? All her fears crumbled before her eyes at the thought of having Loki with her through it all. She felt like an ass. She looked at Loki, ashamed of her self. He wasn't looking at her though but at his own refelection in the wall to wall mirror in the hall. He seemed transfixed by his own appearance.

"Whats wrong?" His face showed great consideration and even greater disdain, Like he didn't like or recognize the man he was looking at.

"Not 2 years ago was I a completely different person than I am now, I harboured hatred and envy for all around me, I hated everything about my life and myself, I scorned those that cared for me, fought with and for me, those that raised me with the best life a child could ever need or want and I tossed it all away, for what? Power that I could not possibly wield? Recognition from a man who had already given me that long before that and more?To surpass that of my brother in everything whilst blind of my own potential?

He came closer to the mirror then, staring straight into his own eyes. "But now I realize how blind I was, I did not realize how good I had it, I did not see just how much the universe had shined upon, and I just turned away from that light in favor of the cold unforgiving darkness that I had allowed to ruin me. I allowed myself to fall from grace because I was too blind to see just how blessed I really was. I felt greed, I felt hate, ...I felt... empy. Like I had nothing left to call my own. At one point I had truly believed myself lost, I felt like I was drowning in the inky black hatered I had turned my life in to." He then looked at her, directly into the eyes that had stolen his very soul from day one.

"But had I not done all of that I would have never found you, I would have never harboured a single one of these thoughts. Had you not cast a radiant sunlight that healed all of my wounds and opened my eyes. I would have been lost in that darkness till my head was hunted by Odin himself." He took her shoulders into his strong but slender hands. "And it is for that reason alone that I wish to keep you by my side till and after the rest of existence has rendered itself to nothing but dust."

He pulled her into his chest, and held her tightly, afraid that if he let her go again she would fade in to the same darkness that had become his minds prison. "The time I spent in a cell, alone, with nothing but my own thoughts and mundane repetitive books, I realized just how badly I needed you. That silent solitude, it nearly drove me insane. I begged Odin before the royal court for a repreive. I begged for someway to bring you home to me, to find you, to have you back. It was that day that Thor came to plead my case to you."

"Those reasons alone are why I threw pride and dignity aside, fell to my knees before my father, and begged. I begged for any way to be forgiven, just so I could come find you. And now that I have you back in my arms I refuse to ever let go. And should anyone attempt to rip you away from me, no matter who they are, I will destroy them." He held her away from himself slightly so he could see her eyes again.

"So your fears do not go unheard, you are not alone in your fear of what the future will hold for us. I too fear wether or not I am worthy of calling you mine, if i am worthy of basking in your radiance, your purity. I will truly never know but I do know that every second I spend with you I will never cease attempting to prove my worth to you. Because I fear that I will never be good enough. So yes I hear you, I hear your fearful words and i promise you. If you trust me. I will make all of those fears disappear. It will all be worth it and you will never regret."

Amanda did her best not to smile, not to cry, not to allow the urge to jump up and down screaming in joy. She didn't get how Loki was able to turn her into one of those creepy giddy fangirls. But he also made her feel that thing in her chest again, the heart beat thing. Then the tears just started falling.

"Loki, I swear to god if you make me cry like this at our wedding I will never let you touch me again."

"Does that mean you are going to trust me?"

"Yes I trust you. More than you know."

Loki smiled and pulled her to his chest again, resting his chin on her head. "Now maybe we can go to sleep."

Amanda laughed. " Yea we can."

Loki took her hand and lead her back to the bed. Falling asleep in each others arms.

Amanda knew that if she really did put all her trust into him, She might actually have absolutely nothing to fear.

! #$%^&*()_+

I fully intended for this chapter to be Amandas introduction into Asgard. But instead that happened. so hey more feels. Review please!


	16. Chapter 16

Ok so in this chapter I did alot of online shopping on etsy dot com and I would love for you to see what the out fits from here on out will look like. so I am going to update my profile with a link to all the out fits. or a link to my profil so you don't have to keep switching screens. I feel like I didn't do these out fits justice.

! #$%^&**()_+

The sun shone brightly through the curtains. The sound of strange birds sang through her window. The bed was unbelieveably soft. The linens amazingly comforting and warm. Heaven shows some pretty greedy green eyes at Amanda this morning because her room seems to have morphed it self into paradise. Her pillows were feathery soft, her sheets silky smooth, her room permeated with the sweet scent of exotic fruits and rare flowers.

Slowley her eyes opened, taking in her amazing room, marble walls, nordic tapestries depicting epic victories, shimmering golden furnishings and plush looking chairs and couches. Wait...Amanda shot straight up in the bed. looking around the room. This was so not her room. This has to be the Queen of Englands bedroom! Where the hell is she?!

"So you have finally awoken I see." The sultry lilt of Lokis voice flitted to her from the other side of the room. He stood in an open door, holding a tray of delicious looking food. But Amanda couldn't even see it, she was too preoccupied trying to remember if she dropped Acid last night or not.

"Loki?...Where...What...How?"

Loki laughed and brought the tray to the delicate swirly golden night stand next to the bed, Taking a seat on the edge of the bed for himself. "To answer your sudden unintelligable inqueries, Where and what, You are in your bedroom, here in Asgard, My home, now your home. This room will soon become our childrens room once we are married and you have moved into my room, just across the hall. The how? Well when morning came I knew that it would be better to travel with you in as a deep a sleep as you could be. It would have been better that way so you wouldn't feel the draw back of our travel, it has a tendency to make one feel as if they had no skin and were inside out. So I held you close, broke the bracelet that Thor had given you and here we are. Though I must say you have slept for quite a while. Every one is eager to meet you. So please hurry and eat and dress, I will be back soon."

Amanda gawked at him as he freaking glided out of the room. Like some freaking diva!

She sighed as she slid from the heavenly bed. She didn't even get a minute to prepare her self to be here, or to say goodbye to ...everything and everyone. She looked out side and saw her new home, Sprawling cities of gold and alabastor that were a live with activity, beautiful exotic plants and trees of varying shades were splattered through out and many many water falls flowing from beneath buildings and down cliffs to another section of the city. It was breath taking, she knew many artists and scientists who would kill to be here right now, James Cameron could even get a new idea for another Avatar.

Excited to finally see what her new home is like Amanda hurried to the food Loki brought her, ok so bread with what looked like a thickly creamed broth stew, and peeled, sliced and seeded fruit. She grabbed the bread and dipped it into the stew and took a bite...Holy...shit...its sex...in a bowl! Amanda quickly ate the rest and the fruit moaning at the amazing taste. No chef on earth would ever be able to recreate this!

Sad she had no more food left Amanda began her search for clothes. Looking around she saw a pretty big door in the right corner of the room and another in the left corner. Lets try left first, Bathroom. Or a five star spa! Now lets try right, Closet!...or mall. Amanda took in every single shelf and rack of clothing in the huge room. Everything looked expensive, some silk and satin looking materials, lots of draping and billowey stuff. She saw all of her clothes in the furthest shelf, and compard to the rest of the closet, they looked cheap and raggedy.

Well then she would rather not look like a begger who was about to meet their new royal family. So lets try one of these extravagant out fits. They were all organized by color. Loki always wore green, black, and gold, Seriously did he ever change that out fit? Amanda went straght to the green. Flicking through them she found a lily layered tunic Made of what had to be the softest sheeps wool she had ever held in her hands, it was pretty long but not long enough, Amanda slipped it over her head and it fell down to hug her curves and accentuated her chest and hips and it was bouncy and flowey, kinda like a ballet dress.

She was right about it being too short though, the back ended mid thigh and swept to the front ending right at the band of her underwear. There had to be pants of some kind in here somewhere, she went to the black clothes and found a pair of black leather pants, so apparently even Asgard had skinny jeans too. The leather of these pants though, they had to have been soaked in butter, they were so smooth. Amanda shoved her legs in them, she thought she was going to have to wrestle them on but nope, they slid on like a new layer of skin, and they fit perfectly, they hugged every swoop and curve of her legs and clung to her ankles and god they were comfy.

Ok, now shoes. She knew she had the perfect pair ob boots for this outfit! She ron to her clothes and immediately found the brown FRYE boots with a three inch heel she loved so much, she pulled them on and zipped them up, she walk out of the closet to the full length mirror, heels clacking on the marble floor, and observed. She looked awesome! Then she saw her hair. Nope. She ran into the bathroom and found the vanity, her make up already there along with her hair stuff, normally she didn't give one shit about her appearance but today, yea lets look pretty for the inlaws.

Her bangs though need to be trimmed. She found her hair scissors and began snipping away, taking them from being below her chin to right at her eyebrows and trimmed the side bangs in to points that swooped forward, framing her eyes, she straightened everything with her solar powered hair straightener. She took two equal lengths of her hair on opposites side and tied them into a trinity knot, the kind you would usually tie a suit tie with. The rest of her hair went down her back to the middle of her butt. Nothing hanging over her shoulders.

Now for make up! She grabbed her ruby red lip stick and black mascara and eye liner and went to work. When all was said and done she was amazed at what she turned her self into. Rusty red hair perfectly straight and styled, lips red with shimmering undertones of gold and hiding pearly white teeth, eyes surrounded in complete black and making her tricolored eyes pop and make them seem even more striking than before. The deep green of the lily tunic perfectly accentuating everything, the cowl neck of it just adding more. Her legs beautifuly shaped by the black leather and the boots the perfect addition. She was proud of her self.

Time to go meet the family. Just then she heard Loki calling her from the main room. She wondered what his reaction would be once he saw her, Hes never seen her so dolled up before. She enetered the main room to find him waiting for her. And when he saw her, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Oh yes, that is the face she wanted, he looked like he suddenly became stupid.

"You..." He apparently couldn't form words. he stammered and tried to breathe but words would not leave his mouth.

"Lokes, thank you for all the lovely compliment you probably have running through your head." She smiled as she leaned against the foot board of the bed. Loki sighed and smiled, some how gaining back his motory skills.

"You are abolutely stunning. I had planned on sending hand maidens to assist in dressing you but not that I see you, I am glad I didn't. Though..."

"What?"

"I fear I may have to keep a tight grip on you or else some one may try to steal you away."

Amanda laughed, "They can try. They wont succed though, I dont play nice with most people."

Loki gave a loud guffaw og laughter. How amazing, she was witty and sassy. "Well my dear I hope that no one will have to face your wrath."

"Pray instead." Amanda approached him, suddenly self concious. What if she made herself seem...slutty with her appearance? "Loki, are you sure this is ok? I dont look promiscuous or anything?"

Loki creased his brows, confused. "How do you mean?"

"Well, the make up, the hair, the outfit. It doesn't seem...whorish?"

"I would prefer you never use that word against yourself ever again or any other akin word. And Had you chosen to not go with this amazing ensemble and instead forwent the hair and face paints and clothing and went with something you would usually wear with out everything else, that would have been promiscuous, To show the public what you look like as if you were about to go to sleep is considered disrespectful and a form of harlotry."

"Ah. Ok so I am acceptable then."

"Yes, and I am happy you already knew that you are supposed to wear the colors of your betrothed."

"Huh?"

"It is custom for a life bearer couple to accentiuate each other with coordinated colors and style. It seems you already knew that."

"Actually I didn't I just wanted to stick to something that reminded me of you."

"Then you are more intuned with this world than you know." Loki held her close, proud that she was his. "Now I believe it is time to have breakfast with our family."

"Wait more food? I just ate."

"Ah yes, her in asgard we eat, alot. We will be having second breakfast."

"Ok Pippin, I guess you want me to get fat." Amanda said as loki lead her by the hand out of the room and down the hallway.

"Actually I would prefer it. A larger woman means a healthier child and much more randy in bed."

"Uh, yea no. I will allow a little bit of pudginess but thats it."

"Understood dear."

Amanda wouldn't let it show but her legs were experiencing a cetegory 9 earth quake. What if they hate her? What if they didn't think she was good enough for their son?...Oh Shit! What if they asked if she were a virgin? What if they have they weird religion that frown upon premarital sex? Oh God thats why Loki was reluctant to sleep in the same bed as her! And hy they have seperate rooms!

"Oh mY God Loki!"

"What? Whats wrong?"

"I'm not a virgin!"

Lokis eyes widened and he froze before her. His eyes held something Amanda could describe as nothing but fear and disappointment. Amanda just felt everything inside her freeze. Was this the end?

! #$%^&*()_+

Did someone order a cliff hanger? Please remember to leave a review!

And before anyone asks Iily layering, look a a calla lily upside down and thats kinda what it is.


	17. Chapter 17

Amanda felt her heart breaking all over again, Loki had not said one word in two minutes. He just stared at her with those hurt disappointed eyes. Please dont let her be sent home, please dont reject her again. Loki held both her arms firmly and looked straight into her eyes.

"Tell me now if you had done anything, and I mean anything between the time I had first met you to now."

Amanda thought hard, of course she didn't, no one was interesting enough to have that kind of impression on her. And the few who had were years ago, back in training and high school. She hadnt touched or been touched since way before she knew Loki even existed. And there were only two guys she trusted enough to actually have sex with, and it was only one time each.

"I havent, no one has touched me in years."

"Do remember the names of those you have fornicated with?"

"Yea why?"

"I will tell you later. but we are late." Loki attempted to take her back down the hall but amanda pulled him to a halt again.

"What the hell. Loki is it ok that I'm not a virgin?"

"Yes it is, as long as no one has touched you after I laid claim on you then it is fine for now, but again I will explain later."

Amanda was still extremely confused. But on the bright side, nothing bad happened and there is nothing to worry about. Right?

Loki lead her to an open arch way that looked like it had a battle between all the woodland creatures carved into the alabastor. It was beautiful, Amanda was so caught up in its beauty though she did not realize exactly where that arch way allowed entrance to. Loki wiggled her hand with his to get her attention. She looked to him questioningly before her nodded in front of him. She looked and she saw a huge white marble table filled with a banquet of food, but what made Amandas stomach jump into her throat was the people sitting around it, staring at her.

"Father, Mother, Brother. I bring before you, my betrother, my life bearer, my love for ever and after, Amanda Deusericus."

The mand, who absolutely had to be Odin, Stood then the woman who was definately Frigga followed and they both approached, their eyes critisizing everything they saw. Odin seemed to look at her worth her strength, Frigga took in her appearance, her looks. They both looked at her with a piercing gaze, Amanda felt like she was being disected for experimentation. She felt like they had taken her soul and forced it beneath a micro scope. Amanda felt completely inadequate, but she knew that all parents would be this way with their children.

Amanda would not allow herself to be intimidated by them though, Odin may be king and a god and Frigga may be queen and a goddess but they wont tear her down. They will see exactly who she is, She is not some diminuitive creature that would cower at their scrutiny, she was a hardened killer, she was trained to resist the worst possible tortures and interrogations, and they may be really good at making you feel like you were their own personal perserved specimen in fermeldahide but they would never see that she felt that way.

But suddenly, a booming laughter hit her ears like thunder in an open plain with no where to go except to your ear drums. Odin took Amanda into his arms and held her in an almost bone crushing bear hug, he held her away to look at her again, he immediately saw her eyes, He looked amazed. Then Frigga moved in and she held her gently to her chest, Amanda felt the warmth in her hug and the security.

Amanda had to think for a second if this is what a mother felt like, to have one hold you close like you were their world. Amanda smiled and wrapped her arms around Friggas waist, Friggas arms tightened around her then, as if she knew that Amanda had never felt a mothers warmth. She let go though and held Amandas face in her hands and looking into her eyes, Friggas eyes held a message and Amanda suddenly couldn't breath as a voice invaded her mind.

'Child you are my daughter now and I your mother, you will never be with out a mothers warmth again. Fear not for your place is now hear in my heart and this family.' The voice was deep and warm, comforting and motherly.

Frigga let go and Amanda felt air rush back into her lungs, she breathed deeply as she stared at Frigga, tears in her eyes and the brightest smile she had ever given anyone. Frigga returned it in kind.

"My son, she is strong and she is honourable. She will make a formidable opponent and a fair princess. I give you my blessing." Odin belted out, slapping Loki hard on the shoulder.

"I am proud she is part of this family, she will make us proud just as you have." Frigga chimed hugging her son.

Loki looked at Amanda, face showing pride and he had the most deliriously happy smile ever. Amanda returned it, She really had nothing to fear. She understood now that she was wrong. They approved. Then Amanda found herself thrown into the air and she screamed shrilly as Thor caught her and threw her up again and caught her again, He held her tightly and spun her all the while laughing.

"My sister! How I have waited for this day!" Amanda was getting really dizzy and she wanted of this psycho thrill ride!

"Loki! Help!"

"Thor I would like her to eat not become sickly!"

Thor set her feet back on the floor, still smiling widely at her as she regained her equilibrium.

"Welcome home sister! I am proud!"

Amanda held her head as she tried to figure out which way was down.

"Maybe we should begin breakfast?" Loki said from behind her, he placed his hands on her shoulders and guided her to her seat between Odin and himself.

"So Amanda, have you decided what your first courting gift will be to loki?"

Amanda looked at Frigga, confused. "Courting gift?"

"Yes, you and Loki will court for a year before your wedding. and through that year he and you shall, with your own hands makegifts for each other. Be it jewelry, clothing, furniture, weapons, anything that can be made by your own two hands."

That actually sounded fun, getting to make something for Loki all the time. Him doing the same. "Well um I have never really made weapons, when I was in middle school I made a table in wood shop, I'm kinda good at sewing but not making a whole out fit, unles crocheting a scarf counts, and I'm always making and fixing jewelry. I would be willing to try and learn new things though."

"Then you shall be taught, but what would your first gift be?"

"Whats traditionally the first gift?"

"A piece of jewelry."

"Then I will make that then, wait, I dont have the materials to do it."

"You and Loki will be visiting the markets today with thor and the warriors three and sif, has loki not informed you of todays agenda?"

Amanda whipped her head to Loki, "No he has not."

"Well now you know."

"But wait, I have no money, how-"

"Worry not my daughter, you are a princess of Asgard now, it may not be officiated yet but that will change at your wedding, but as a princess of Asgard you have your own funds."

"That came from where?"

"Well most of it has been procured from the royal vaults where currency is always abundant and never scarce, and the rest was your own currency that belonged to you back in your realm that has been converted into our currency." Odin explained after draining his goblet of wine.

"Oh. So what am I supposed to look for in the markets?"

"Sif will be your partner in your journey. She will most definately guide you." Thor answered mouth full of bread.

Amanda nodded, the rest of the meal went on with simple questions about Amanda herself and her life. It seemed though that Loki had already filled them in on the bloodier parts of her history which she was not happy about but let it go. soon though it was time for Amanda, Loki, and Thor to visit the markets.

Sif and the warriors three met them at the palace entrance. Eager to meet the new royalty. Well the warriors three were, Sif seemed like she had better things to do other than babysitting. Amanda immediately went to her side with a huge smile, trying to win her over. Sif just sniffed and turned her nose up a her. Looks like amanda just got a challenge.

"So Sniffy Sif, how are you today?" Amanda asked as they all journeyed down to the markets. Sif gave her no answer, just stared straight ahead as if the girl right next to her didn't exist. "I hope we find some cool things for Lokis gift. I still have no idea what I'm going to make, i don't know anything about courting gifts or asgard...I'm completely out of my element. Which means I desperately need your help." Another shining smile for sif and another sniff for Amanda.

Amanda frowned there had to be a reason she was doing this, Amanda only just met the woman, she couldn't have scorned her already...unless...

"So I take it you hate Loki and want nothing to do with him including me." Sif stiffened and breathed in deeply. Yup, thats it. "So by that reaction I'm right."

"No you are not."

"Then what am I?"

"Stupid and naive."

"Uh huh, so what makes you think that,"

"You allowed Loki to nest inside your head."

"Maybe it was me that nested inside his head."

"Doubtful."

"Really? Because last I heard Loki got down on his knees infront of everyone and begged for forgivness just so he could go find me."

Sif stopped walking, turned to Amanda and glared. "You think he did that for you? this is all a part of his scheme to usurp Allfather and thor from the throne and take it for himself and destroy it all. If you really think he cares for you in any way you are nothing but wrong and stupid."

Amanda crossed her arms and stepped right up to Sif, got in her face, even though she was shorter than the woman, and glared directly into her eyes. "You know nothing of Loki, you have no idea what he went through from the time he destroyed the bifrost to the time he was brought back here for sentencing, the shit he went through would turn the most vile creature into a saint. You didn't hear what I heard, you haven't seen what I've seen, and if you keep acting like this then you never will, and if you try to impede mine and Lokis lives you will be the first one I put on the floor like a little bitch." Amandas stomach became warm with anger as her voice became harsher.

Sif though, she didn't seemed phased by anything Amanda said, "And the day i am proven right I will not save you from your death."

"That day will never come. Its people like you that made Loki feel like he had no where else to turn when he needed someone, Its people like you that had forsaken him and turned a blind eye to his cries for help. People like you destroyed him, and I picked up what ever pieces I could to make it better for him, and now that he is home, almost healed, he still had to deal with poison in his life. You won't even give him a chance would you?"

"I have given him many a chance."

"No you haven't, you never gave him the benefit of the doubt, you immediately saw what you wanted to see."

"I saw the truth."

"You saw lies."

"I saw the monster that he really is!" Sif roared at the top of her lungs in Amandas face only then realizing her raised voice. She stepped away from Amanda and looked around, the garden path that took them from the palace to the markets only held them, The warriors three, thor and Loki. Whom of which were all staring at her and Amanda.

"No Sif, the monsters here are the people like you who are hanging on to a grudge that everyone else has already let go. You're only allowing yourself to be pulled down. You know you can forgive Loki, you're just too scared to and that makes you seem extremely weak." That hit Sif hard. Her head fell in shame. She turned away from them all and continued to the markets.

Amanda let her arms fall and sighed. Her hand was taken up by Loki and they looked at eachother, He smiled at her and squeezed her hand lovingly, they continued on, hand in hand. Amanda sincerely hoped that she wouldnt have to do that with everyone.

! #$%^&*()_+

I think this chapter is longer than the others but I kinda wanted to get a little further into the story already. I hope you liked it, and please leave me a review, I really like hearing what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

Thor had volunteered along with Fandral to be Amandas partners in shopping, Volstagg and Hogun went with Loki, and Sif kept her distance, sulking in the after math of the dressing down Amanda had given her. Thor told her that not many would challenge Sif like that, much less make her feel in anyway insecure, but Amanda did and they all respected her a little more now, though now Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg were wary around her. Thor said they didn't want to get on her bad side. She found it hilarious.

Now though, Fandral lead her and Thor into an important looking shop, well it was more of an open shed but still, Amanda was looking at an assortment of quartz, precious gems and metals, rare minerals and stones, leathers that were extremely smooth, jewelry chains of varying length. Amanda loved it. It was a jewelry designers paradise.

"Thor, exactly what should I get?" She asked him as he was examining a huge piece of what looked like an alexandrite geode.

"Well I think you should collect all the materials you need for every gift you will be presenting to loki. and I mean everything, even if you think you might not need it still get it."

Amanda turned back to the quartz table, eyes wide. ok so get everything, Odin had handed her really heavey hip pouch before they left, filled to the top with coins the size of her palm, instructing her to spend all of it. Though Amanda handed it off to Thor to handle since she didn't want to look like an idiot trying to figure out their monetary value in from of a clerk. She hoped she had enough for everything though.

Amanda looked at all the quartz first. there was literally hundreds of different kinds, some already cut and polished, some still in untapped geodes. From what she studied about quartz it was basicly a conductor for energy. Which could come in handy for loki and his magic. She looked at each bundle of quartz, there was the typical clear quartz, then rose quartz, fire quartz, blue titanium quartz, and black quartz.

She picked out twelve of each but quickly realized her lack of thousands or limbs. A tap on her shoulder startled her and she franticly held on to the quartz. She turned and there stood Sniffy Sif, holding what looked like two large wicker shopping baskets, holding one out to her.

"I...am sorry...for what I said."

Amanda eyed her warily, she seems sincere but lets let her stew. "For which part?"

"All of it." Amanda took the basket from the woman and gently placed the chunks of quartz inside, continuing her search.

"Why apologize?" Amanda said as she examined a chapagne quartz geode.

"Because I...know I am wrong. Its just that I trusted him, and he changed in the blink of an eye."

"But he has changed now, for the better, and you are still reluctant to give him a chance?"

"I...am willing to give him a chance...but..."

"You just dont want to get burned again?"

"Yes."

"Well, trust me when I say I know exactly how you feel." Amanda explained as she made her way over to the precious metals and gem stones. "When Thor showed up at my door to tell me that Loki was free and looking to atone to me I was extremely against it because of what he said to me before he came back here."

Amanda Picked up a huge gold nugget the size of a soft ball and put it in her bascket, it might come in handy.

"What made you change you mind?" Sif asked ready to switch baskets with Amanda the second it was filled.

"The night Loki showed up at my door with Thor, the whole night I couldn't stop thinking of ways to exact some form of revenge on him, but soon I realized, I was just tired of it. I realized that after all the negative feelings I felt before that and after, were just not worth it. It was a waste of time and energy. The second I saw his face I forgave him immediately." Amanda picked up a chunk of a silvery rock, "Is this silver?"

Sif took it from her hands and sniffed at it, Amanda almost laughed, "It is quick silver, much brighter than typical silver." She handed it back to Amanda who placed it in her basket. "But I must ask, You know what he is capable of, you know what he has done, why would you let it go so quickly?"

Amanda added many more precious medals, some already in chain form. "Because if your past was abhorant wouldn't you want to let it stay there, in the past?"

Sif froze, Amanda continued to the rare minerals, Sif only now realized that yes, her past contained many things that she never wanted to mar her skin again, she followed after Amanda. "Then what shall I do?"

Amanda laughed as she picked up a chunk of emerald and a huge raw diamond, at least half a pound heavey and put them in the basket, only now realizing exactly what she was picking up like it was no big deal, there were a lot of gold diggers on earth that would slice throats to get these things. "Give him the benefit of the doubt. Like I did."

Sif nodded. The rest of the visit in the shop was companionable between Sif and Amanda. They filled up four baskets of many precious materials and only spent six of those huge coins that Sif informed Amanda were called palldines. Amanda looked in side the pouch, that wasn't even a dent in what was left in side, and Odin expected her to come back with it empty? How?

Amandas purchases were all wrapped and boxed and would be delivered to the palace with in the hour since the purchase was abnormally large.

The next shop was one Thor apparently adored. It was an Armors and weapons materials emporium. Thor disappeared down once of the aisles Leaving Amanda and Sif with Fandral.

"So my newest friend, How has your journey in Asgard been?" The blonde man asked Amanda, leading her to the menacing looking blades on racks, Many with out hilts and even more just already measured out lengths of gleaming steel and what had to be adamantium.

"Fun?"

"That sounded mostly like a question."

"I havn't really stopped to think about it."

"That is quite alright, I would hope you would allow me to give you a tour of the city soon though." His eyes took on a strange sparkle but it was quickly wiped away as Sif's hand launched to the back of his head.

"That is Lokis job, have you forgotten exactly why we have come to this outing?"

Fandral rubbed his head, smiling sheepishly, "Of course I have not but that does not mean I can not dazzle a fair maiden with my devilish charm."

Amanda slowly backed away from the two as they quickly got into a heated arguement. She really wanted to finish this outting already. She looked back to the blade materials hanging up, There were many worth considering, some had this strange gleam to them that made them seem...menacing. She took one in her hand and immediately felt like she knew what she would turn it into.

It shined, like moonlight. It seemed to glow unnaturally, Amanda saw a sword, curved and a sharp, glistening razor edge, She could slice away and hallow out half of it where the blade would be and replace it with a sharpened diamond. She could have the hilt hug the hand like a cuttlass and a diamond point at the end for bashing. The metal of the blade she could carve swirls into and fill those swirls with pure white ivory and gold. She could already see it done.

"Envisioned a finished work have you?" A loud gruff voice called out from behind her, Amanda turned to find Hogun, people here just love to sneak up on you dont they. Wait if he was here then...

"Where is Loki?"

"He is with Volstagg debating what type of metal you would prefer."

"Oh. why would it be a debate though?"

"Volstagg has this...concept that women prefer shinier lighter metals over heavier ones, to keep with their effemininity, Loki seems to think that the preference of metal varies between each woman."

"I'm on Lokis side."

"Of course you are." Amanda stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled. "The way you were admiring that Chromite in your hands though, it seems you have already seen it done." The hulking man gestured to the metal in question.

"I have, but I wonder if the vision I see is realistic. Chromite?"

"In Midgard it is referred to as Chromium I believe. How do you mean?"

"Well I don't know about you but I have never seen a diamond four feet long like this." She held up the metal.

"Well I have, in Asgard we have everything, mostly, and what we dont have we barter with another city or realm that does. But to answer your question there are not only diamond, emeralds, sappires, and rubies that length but also longer. All you need do is find them."

"Where would I find them?"

"Back at the jewelers."

"Oh."

"Amanda." Her chest fluttered at the sound of Lokis voice, she spun around to find the beautiful man Standing before her, hands hidden behind his back, Her metal was quickly snatched away from her by hogun and hidden behind his.

"Dude, not cool!" Amanda tried to snatch it back.

"It is tabboo for your life bearer to see your gifts finished or not before they are intended to be given to them. Which is why they shop seperately."

Amanda oh'd and let it go. She turne back to loki, smiling, "Hey, how are you?"

Loki smiled with a huffed laugh. "I am well, half way done with shopping, and you?"

Amanda blushed, playing with the hair behind her back. "Pretty good, I have to go back to that jewelers though."

"Hmm, well then I wont keep you, I have a few more things to aquire here and then to the tailor."

"Tailor?"

"It is customary for the dominant of the life bearer couple to design and create the submissives wedding clothes, as is vice versa."

Amandas heart just stopped, "So youre going to make my wedding dress?"

"Yes, it is the very last courting gift you will recieve."

Amanda tried to contain the electrfying smile she felt coming to her face but alas failed. Apparently it caught Loki by surprise because his face seemed awe struck. He began to stutter and fumble with his words, which never ever happened. Hogun began to laugh behind them. After almost five minutes though Loki seemed to come back to himself. He looked at Amanda, cheeks slightly red, "Never will I cease to be Amazed by your beauty."

With that said he stepped forward, carressed Amandas cheek in his hand and gently pressed their lips together, their lips interlocking perfectly like puzzle pieces, Amandas whole body was alite with fire, her skin tingled, her heart pounded, her mind went blank. He had never kissed her before, and here he was, doing it so passionately.

Amanda heard something hit the floor loudly then his other hand held her other cheek, pulling her closer to him, her hands went to his chest, clutching at the smooth leathers. This was the most amazing feeling she had ever felt. This was just so...right. Her throat allowed a small sighed moan escape and then, his lips were gone. Their foreheads pressed together, breaths comingled.

They looked into eachothers eyes, every emotion they felt for eachother, mirrored. Then Loki spoke three words that made Amandas world sing.

"I love you."

! #$%^&*()_+

BAM! THE FIRST KISS! Now the materials I described in this chapter are not on etsy and neither is the sword. but I have begun seperate lists for the story in my favorites, Right now there are three, one for outfit, one for furniture and another for jewelery. As they appear in the story they will appear on the lists, so after each chapter go to the link to my etsy profile on my profile and see exactly what everything looks like. If the link doesn't work let me know.


	19. Chapter 19

That night Amanda was still giddy from the kiss. It was all she thought about as she unpacked all of her purchases from the day. She wanted him to do it again. Every second they were together she wanted his lips on hers. Her cheeks blushed deeply the more she thought about it. That moment at the black smiths, it felt like her whole world was dark before but now it was alive with no where to go but forward. She let loose another giggle. Her body tingled with excitment.

A loud thundering hit her door, causing her to practically jump out of her skin and drop the soft ball sized golden nugget in her hands. She went to the door, pulling it open to find not just Loki but Odin, Thor, and Frigga waiting behind it. She didn't know why but something was telling her that something bad was about to happen.

"Whats wrong?" She asked as they all entered, Loki immediately pacing, his face ridden with nothing but worry and pent up frustration, Amanda went to him to comfort but he wrenched his body away from her and pushed her to the floor harshly.

"Do not touch me!"

"Brother you can not be angry at her for this." Thor bellowed as Frigga pulled Amanda from the floor and into her arms.

"Yes I can! I was right the whole time!"

"Loki, my son, she had no control over this. Your ill content is misplaced."

"She doesn't even know."

"Then tell her and see me be proven right!" Loki roared, throwing and an accusatory finger in Amandas direction.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is happening?!"

Odin turned to her, his face full of uncertainty, Friggas arms tightened around her, Thor sighed heavily and Loki stormed to the balcony seethingly. Odin began to speak. "Heimdalls attentions were drawn to midgard not too long ago. It seems that your father, Phil Coulson is searching for a way to come here. He speaks atrocities against us and threatens war. Not only that but it seems that a man called the Manderin has come out attacking cities trying to begin a war with his own people. Your former superior Nick Furyson has also begun searching for a way to bring you back to midgard so that you may serve under him once again."

She couldnt believe this, her father was alive but trying to start a war? Thats definitly not like him. She had to find out what the hell was going on with him, maybe she could fix this. "When can I leave for Earth?"

Loki roared from the balcony, his yell filled with agony and hate and anger. Odin became crest fallen. "You mean to go back and become our enemy?"

"Absolutely not, I only want my father, the rest can go to hell. But my father would never try to start a war unless someone flipped the story around on him. I need to get to him and fix this. If I have to take down Fury and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D while I'm at it then fine, but I will never serve or work or whatever you want to call it for them ever again."

"Then you mean to start a war with your own people."

"S.H.I.E.L.D is a secret organization that the American government denies exists, and would rather it not exist, I wont be starting a war, I will be ending wars to come."

"Why would you destroy the people that trust you?"

"They dont trust me, and I dont trust them, they have always been looking for a way to get a knife in my back, Fury is probably the one that filled my Fathers head with lies."

"I must consider this. It does not sit well with me that you would willingly abandon your life bearer in the midst of courting."

"What? I am not abandoning Loki, I want to bring my father here! No matter what I woud never leave Lokis side!"

"Then why are you going to Midgard in the first place? Why would you even consider it?!" Loki bellowed as he stomped back to Amanda, his whole body trembling in barely restrained anger.

"Loki you know I would never-"

"DO I?! HAVE I NOT ALWAYS KNOWN WHO YOU TRULY ARE?! HAVE I NOT ALWAYS SEEN YOU FOR WHAT YOU TRULY ARE?! A MISERABLE SIMPERING WRETCHED WHORE!" Amandas hand struck out like lightening, slapping Loki as hard as she could across the face. Her hand became enflammed with pain but she paid it no mind. No, it didn't matter. Nothing did, because she was the one who had been proven the fool in this. Loki hadn't changed. He never would.

"Have I not seen you for the monster that you have claimed yourself to be but embraced it? Have I not embraced everything that you are and will be and have been? Have I not forgiven you for everything? And I am the one still not trustworthy. I am the one who will be condemned for wanting to protect what is mine. I am the one...who is attacked." Her eyes let loose rivers of tears, in the back of her mind, she always knew. Always knew that Loki would do it again, turn on her the first chance he got. He was the God of Chaos, mischeif and lies. No one was immune to his poisons, why did she ever think that she was the only exception?

Lokis eyes suddenly took on a pained regretful shine but Amanda turned her head away, she knew it was just lies, it has always been just lies. "Allfather, please send me back to Midgard."

"I will allow it but only temporarily. You will come back."

"I haven't been given a reason to come back. So I would rather not come back."

"Then you will not leave, I will not allow my daughter to be lost to me because My son has suddenly become blind!" Frigga yelled. Her eyes furious and steeled. "Loki, you will beg Amanda for forgiveness, you have wronged her horrendously."

Loki immediately went to his knees, he attempted to take Amandas hand into his but she only pulled away. "My Love, Please hear me, see me."

"Why? You'll only do it again."

"I became fearful that I would lose you, I always fear that I will lose you. How should I react to this when I feel you will be ripped away from me?"

"I don't know. Maybe when you find another Life bearer you will be different." She walked away, into her bathroom, closing the door behind her and locking it, falling to her knees, weaping into her hands. She didn't want to listen anymore, she didn't want to try and understand. She didn't want to feel like she was hanging on to a thread of lies with him and if she forgave him thats exactly what everyday will be from now on.

A soft knocking on the door invaded her mind. "Amanda." Loki. Of course, he wanted to flick that silver tongue at her again.

"Go away."

"Please let me in, Please."

"No."

"You know I can unlock the door from out here, I would rather you allow me in though."

Amanda went to the vanity and pulled out one of her desert eagles she had hidden there. She loaded the chamber and cocked back the hammer. "If you come in here I will kill you."

"You know those bullets can't hurt me."

"I don't think you want to find out."

Silence was her answer. Maybe he took the hint but she could never be too sure with him. A strong hand grabbed her wrist with the gun and attempted to wrench it away but she spun and threw her leg up, catching Loki in the throat, hard. He fell to the floor coughing, Amanda pressed the gun to the back of his head. "You proved me wrong again, you do want to find out."

"Amanda. Let me speak."

"No. All you will say will be lies."

Loki growled and evaporated away, arms grabbed Amanda from behind and threw her to the ground, her gun disappearing from her hand. Loki held her to the ground with his own body, pinning her hands above her head. "You will listen to me!"

"No! Your just going to keep lieing to me. Everything has been a lie! Thats what your best at!"

"I would never lie to you!"

"Why? What makes me so special!?"

"Because I love you!"

"How do I know thats not a lie?"

"Fine! You want to be sure that I will not lie to you!? FIne!" Loki ripped Amanda from the ground and evaporated. They reappeared in a grand but plain room, Amanda fell to the floor feeling sick. "The sickness will pass, you will get used to it though, eventually."

"Where are we?" Amanda asked, pushing her self from the floor, Loki attempted to steady her but she only pushed him away. He sighed, his arms falling limply to his sides.

"We are in the Hall of Judgement. Here, criminals are brought before The Allfather and his council so that judgement may be passed upon them for their crimes. It is this very room where I threw my self to my hands and knees and begged Allfather for mercy and you."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"In this room, you can not lie, you can not spin stories, you can not even tell an epic tale of old, because with in these walls, with in this stone is the oldest magic in existence. Older than the universe itself. It forces you to tell nothing but the truth, men have gone insane and even died trying to resist the magics pull. No man, not even Allfather himself can lie here. And neither can I."

"How do I know thats even the truth?"

"Try to tell a lie to me. Though I must warn you, it will hurt if you attempt to do so."

Amanda sat there and thought for a moment. Fine she would play along. "My hair is actually Bl-" the rest of the word got caught in her throat and her neck spasmed painfully. She fell to the floor holding her neck, Loki was by her side in a second, his warm hand covering hers on her neck. They stayed like that as the spasms slowly wore off. "What the hell?"

"I told you."

Amanda scoffed and pushed him away again, standing and crossing her arms."Fine, now start talking."

Loki nodded, he stood infront of her, his brilliant green eyes looking into her tricolored ones. "I love you. I am scared that someone will find away to rip you away from me and I will never get you back. I tremble at the thought of you going back to Midgaurd and being killed. I regret ever having said anything hurtful to you, That day in that hideous tower, everything I said was nothing but lies that were born from fear, What I said to you earlier, I want to be thrown to the chopping block for it. I want nothing to interfere with our happiness, but as our time together progresses further the more I feel the darkness creeping up on me, ready to snatch you away and never give you back. I will throw myself at an army alone to get you back."

Amanda didn't want to believe him. "Lie to me."

"What?" Loki creased his brow in confusion.

"How do I know that this room isn't aclimated to just me specificaly? I want to see you attempt to lie to me. Now lie."

Loki sighed, if this is what he had to do then fine. "I hate sex-" He was suddenly over come with intense nausea, he pushed Amanda away as he bent over and heaved everything out of his stomach so that nothing would get on her. Even when everything was gone he dry heaved. He let loose pained moans as he held his stomach. Amanda began laughing though. "I'm glad you find this amusing." His voice hoarse.

"I'm sorry, that was just funny. Why did you choose to lie about sex though?"

"I chose the one thing that I think more about other than you. I love sex actually, though I have only indulged in it once or twice. Both times were drunken nights with Sif"

"Thats nic-" he hand shot her neck again as the spasms blossomed once again. "Why am I the only one feeling the cramps?"

"Everyone reacts differently to the magic. Depending on how sever the lie is."

"Can we leave please?"

"Yes."

Loki evaporated them back to Amandas room. "I dont want to talk about this anymore Loki. I'm really tired."

"Of course. tomorrow then."

"Fine whatever."

! #$%^&*()_+

So that turned out to be a really long chapter.

I found a song that fits this story perfectly, Alive by Krewella. Whenever I get an idea for a chapter I'm almost always listening to some form of the song. I listen to the acoustic version, the stephen swartz remix and the original. Just makes me think of this story.

Please leave me a review.


	20. Chapter 20

Before I start this chapter, etsy does not have Amandas agent outfit or anything close to the Idea I have for it but, I recently was playing Tomb Raider: underworld and my brother bought me an outfits add on for it and one of the outfits screamed Amanda, All you gotta do is go to google images and search tomb raider underworld outfits dlc peoples choice. I almost went with the dopplegangers out fit but it was just...not Amanda. too sexy. So before you read go look at the peoples choice outfit because I have no idea how to describe it.

! #$%^&*()_+

The second Loki was gone Amanda was up and running to her closet rummaging through her clothing, pulling out her Agent suit. (Tomb Raider: Underworld Peoples Choice outfit.) She didn't care what Loki said. Her father was alive and looking for her. She refuses to lose him again. Squeezing into this leather though was probably going to be the only thing that kept her from actually going through with this. Did her boobs get bigger or something?!

Finally zipping everything up Amanda attached all the ammo pouches to the belt and filled every single one of them with loaded magazines for the Eagles or the sniper. Her knives were refilled with the nitrogen solution and sheathed on her lower back, also attaching belts of poisoned throwing knives to her thighs and calves, hiding one in the sole of each boot in case she had to toe kick a throat. Usually her hair would be up in a pony tail but...come on it still looked awesome.

She sighed. Well, Loki will most definitly be pissed when he finds out but she would deal with it. She was only going to grab Daddy and zap back here. Easy as pie...or easier said than done. Shes done crazier shit though.

Her door slowly opened as she made her way to it, revealing Frigga. They made eye contact, Frigga took in Amandas appearance. Eagles on her hips, pouch belt, sniper on her back, and knives everywhere. She miled. "I knew you were more a part of ths family than we had originally thought." Her voice held tinkling laughter. She took Amandas hands into hers and looked into her eyes. "Heimdall told us. He has the gift of foresight. Odin knew this would be the decision you would make, even if he forbade you. So he has decided to allow it. But only to bring your Father back here."

"I won't get in trouble?"

"Of course not. But you will be alone in this. we will give you the ability to travel there and back but that is the only help we will give you." Frigga then became melancholy. She held Amandas hands tighter. "Promise me you will come back home though, no matter what."

Amanda hugged the woman. SHe knew that this promise might be empty if things went sour. "I promise." Frigga held onto her tightly. Reluctanly releasing the small girl. She gently ran her hand down her face. Looking at her admiringly.

"You look so much like your Mother." Amandas eyes widened.

"What?"

"I will tell you soon, but for now your father needs you, I will lead you to the bifrost."

Frigga took her hand and pulled her out of the room. They nearly ran through the palace. It was the middle of the night and there was no activity what so ever. But the surroundings meant nothing to Amanda. Frigga knew something about her mother. Now she had to come back.

! #$%^&*()_+

A very tall, intimidating man in shimmering gold armor with a wicked looking sword awaited them in what looked like an observatory in repair. Amanda assumed her was Heimdall.

"Heimdall." Frigga called, yup. "She has permission, open the Bifrost."

"The humans are too aware of the bifrosts magic. I have prepared another form of travel." He held out a hand to Amanda, to different barclets in it. One was a very thick golden rope and the other a thinner silver rope. Amanda immediately recognized them. They were just like the braclet Thor gave her. "The silver one will get you as close to your father as the magic will alow. The gold one will brong you both back, dead or alive."

"What makes you think the humans can't track those?"

"These have only a small burst of the Bifrosts magic, It would only be a whisper of an occurence to the humans." Amanda took them from him." I hope you will return alive. I would be extremely disappointed if you fail."

Amanda stared at him as she clasped the bracelelts around her wrist. "You dont know me and what would you be disappointed? Can't you see the future?"

"The future is ever changing. But when ever i look into yours I see you as a queen. Happy, alongside Loki. Though I also see a future with you dead and Loki relapsed into a homicidal war rampage aiming at Midgard."

"Well then...I will definitely be coming back."

"Do not tell me a lie that even you can not back up."

Amanda stared at the gold braclet...even if it was with the last of her strength she would come back. "I will come back. Count on it." she looked to Frigga with a confident smile "Tell Loki I'm sorry and to not be mad ok?" With that Amanda ripped the silver braclet apart and just like that she felt like she was being skinned alive and torn apart. Being sent through a meat grinder. It felt like it lasted years but really it was only a second.

Her whole body hit the floor, hard. The pain and the feeling of having no skin and no sense of life quickly disappaited, surprisingly. Her breathing evened out and she finally took in her surroundings. She was in hte hellicarriers cargo hold. It seemed it didn't get demolished after all.

Quickly getting to her feet she crouch crawled behind a wall of weapons cargo crates. No one was manning the cargo hold...Why? She quickly and stealthely made her way to the exit. Looking up she saw a camera. Well then, she had to find a way to stay out of sight. She looked around and saw a ventilation duct in the wall, a good eight feet above her. Time to put the acrobatics to use.

She climbed up a wall of cargo in the camera blind spot and slithered over top of it. The grate was only a foot away from her now. Ten armed gaurds flooded into the cargo hold just then.

"Find the intruder!"

Well shit! Amanda grabbed the grate and ripped it off its bolts. That should have been way harder than it was but, but Adrenaline does some freaky shit to a person. She squeezed into the shaft, crawling and wiggling her way through, this thing was smaller than she antisipated. she heard orders being shouted every where, they echoed of the dusty metal of the vent shaft.

Furies voice hit the intercom calling out her name. "Amanda, We know youre in the vent, come out and there wont be any problems."

"Bullshit." She whispered, crawling further

"we have cameras in the ducts, and mics. we know exactly where you are. Don't make me send someone in there after you."

"If there are really mics in here then tell me where my dad is." Her voice echoed on the intercom. Well then. Thats one thing he isn't lieing about.

"Agent Coulson is enroute to you, he has orders to take you into custody for interogation then reinstatement."

"Sorry Nick, but I have no intentions of working for you again. All I'm here for is Dad and then he and I are leaving." So now the whole hellicarrier knew what she was doing. She knew this would get bloody.

The shaft started creaking, what the hell? She knew she was not that fat!

"Pull!"

Oh, Thats why. The shaft floor fell from under her leaving her to fall to the ground. her chest took the brunt of the fall, her ribs protesting when they made contact with the floor. Hands grabbed her biceps,, pulling her from the floor. Then she was wrapped in someones arms. Tightly.

"I thought I'd never see you again gingertott." Her fathers voice whispered in her ear. Her heart sang, Hes here, hes alive, she has him back in her arms. She saw the opportunity right then and there. She grabbed the thick golden braclet and ripped it as hard as she could, keeping her arms around her father as tightly as possible. But the pain of the transport was completely different this time. She heard loud bangs all around her and then burning.

Then it all was centered in the middle of her back, right next to her spine. It felt like something was stuck in there, something was invading her body, Like ...someone just stabbed her in the back or something.

They both landed back in side the Bifrost, Phil fell to the ground groaning, Amanda staggered, the pain in her back didn't go away though, the burning was everywhere, it should have started dissipating by now. It just got stronger. She fell to her knee, Breathing rapidly, everything around her muted and blurred, She looked over to her father, had was staring at her, his face showed some strange form of immense regret and guilt. Theres blood on his hands. When did her get hurt?

There was alot of activity around her though, The first person she saw was Frigga, But tears were streaming down her face. Mer mouth formed words but Amanda couldn't hear them. She saw Odin and Thor behind her, Both trying to pull her away. Then she saw Loki, being held down on the ground By Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg, Sif holding his enraged face, his mouth open in what looked like hateful screams. Sif seemed to be trying to talk to him, trying to calm him down.

She doesn't understand, what exactly is happening? The pain in her back though, and the burning, it was getting worse. Her vision began to darken around the edges, her head became light, the world tilted and she fell into darkness.

! #$%^&*()_+

Whaaaaaat?

Was it good? I had originally planned on not writing this chapter, I wanted to go in a completely different direction, I wanted Amanda to stay in Asgard and start working on the courting gifts and be given the option to send a message to Phil but then I thought. WHy? that sounds so boring. So I went this route. If you dont like it let me know, if you do let me know. Please though leave a review. Also the tranport braclets are on etsy, in my favorites list Those Eyes Jewelry. The link is in my profile. go check it out.

Also sometimes I dont find what I'm describing on etsy but I end up finding it on wish, go to my profil to find out more and please add me on facebook so you have a more direct line of sight to the stories details!


	21. Chapter 21

Rage was all he knew at that very second. She had promised him that we would not go, or at least wait till he could decide for her. She just went ahead and left. But he thought, Maybe it will all turn out better than he thinks it will. She is very skilled in what she does, any mortal who would stand against her would surly fall.

But when She and That Man made a booming entrance into the Bifrost chambers, she was covered in bloo, her own blood, seeping from many wound in her torso and legs, and a knife sticking half way out of her back, The mans hand wrapped arounf the hilt. Thise man is supposed to be her father, The one who raised her, how could he attempt to take her life.

Everything happened very fast after Amanda fell to one knee on the floor, struggling to breath, blood seeping from her mouth, Mother attempted to take her into her arms, But Father and Thor pulled her away, fearing that the wound would become worse if anyone were to touch them, The healers were already racing down the bridge.

Loki though, He went after Phil, he wanted his head on a pike, but not before the warriors three and Sif took him to the floor, They all were trying to speak sense to him, But his enraged booming roars drowned them all out, Heimdall took Phil none too gently, sword held at his neck. Loki wanted to rip him apart, but then he heard a body hit the floor, He looked to his left and saw Amanda on the floor, surrounded by healers in a pool of her own blood.

He feared the worst. He could feel her, her soul, her life force, it was fading away, fast. Shes dieing, He could hear her heart getting slower and slower with each passing pulse. He could feel her slipping through his fingers. No! He will not lose her!

Loki through the Warriors three off his body, and darted to Amandas side, He took her limp body into his arms and began chanting, He would give her his life, he would give her back what was quickly slipping away from her. As he chanted the incantations that would pass on his life force to her he looked to the ceiling of the bifrost chambers, Pleading to those above not to take her away, His eyes released torrents of tears.

Many of them tried to stop him, there were screams of it being too dangerous, he would kill himself, he will die if he continues. But he cared nothing for his life if she were not in it. He would sacrifice his own before she lost hers.

Strong arms ripped him away from her and he screamed.

"NOOOO! I MUST SAVE HER!"

"Brother she will be saved! But she can not live with out you!"

"SHES DYING!" He thrashed in thors arms, he needed to continue

"My son, you must let the healers do it, they will save her." Odin stood infront of him, blocking his sight of Amanda and the healers who were franticly working on her,

"THEY WILL FAIL!" Loki thrashed harder, he had to get to her, he had to save her! His whole body writhed in desperation, trying to free himself from his father and brother, He watched helplessly as the Healers took her away to the healing chambers. If he left her side she would surely die, they cant take her away! "RELEASE ME YOU FILTHY TRAITOR!"

"Thor." Loki felt someone bash him over the head, then darkness.

! #$%^&*()_+

So this is what dying felt like. It felt weird. Like she had not body, she was just concious with no physical relevance. She just feels like...air. The silence was imposing but peacful. But with that darkness came some really nasty cold, like a snake made of ice had wrapped itself around her and sunk its teeth into her very soul. At one point she felt a tremendous warmth resonating through her whole body, like an outside vibrating pulse had come to life around her and attempted to...wake her up maybe? That was a while ago though.

Now though she didn't understand the significance of anything. The more she sank into the darkness the more irrelevant the physical reality became, Faces that once meant alot to her began to blur together and fade away, voices that made her life hold meaning muted themselves. But there was one face and one voice that refused to fade. Who was he? Why is he so important? Whats so special about him?

Then a sound penetrated the darkness, weaping? Someones crying. Is it her? No, why would she cry? This voice was more, masculine felt like a good word to use. Words began forming.

"Please, come back to me." Who are you though?

"I need you." Why?

"I will give up everything if you die." What is everything?

"I will never stop looking for a way to be with you again." What makes me so special to you though?

"I love you." There was a flutter of electricity against her, the electrical currents coarsed through her conciousness. It felt like something she had felt before, this electricity felt...important, Like it had the most significant meaning to her mind that should mean something to her right away.

A single word kept popping up in her mind too, Loki. What did that mean? Is it a name? A verb? A noun?

Loki.

Loki.

Loki.

...Loki.

Loki...

Lo...ki

LOKI! Memories and comprehending flooded her dazed mind. Millions of things rushing to her at once. So many different things and she knew them all. Her name, Amanda Desericus-Coulson. Age, 28. Birthday Febuary 14. Occupation, none, currently a possible enemy of S.H.I.E.L.D, Home Asgard, royal Palace, Family, Father, Phil Coulson, Father Odin Allfather, Mother Frigga, Brother Thor Odinson, Life Bearer Loki Laufeyson, She remembered going to earth grabbing her father and coming back to Asgard but then chaos, pain, and then nothing.

LOKI! She felt her world of freezing darkness getting warmer, the ice snake losing its grip on her. She felt her limbs, her pulse, her skin, and there were faint little whispers of the pain she felt before she plunged into the blackness. she felt like her head was too big for her body, through her eyelids she could tell she was in a well lit room. She heard birds chirping, wind blowing, and a sniffling next to her, whispered weaping. She knew that voice.

LOKI! Its Loki! His face became so vivid in her mind, his voice was so loud in her ears. She began forcing herself to wake up more, opening her eyes was the hardest. She let loose a shakey moan from her throat. She heard a gasp and then hands on her cheeks.

"My love! Are you awake?" His voice is kind of loud.

"Yes, but speak quieter. How long have I been like this?"

She heard elated laughter then an excitedly relieved pair of lips smoosh against hers. "Two weeks. I thought you were lost to me forever."

Slowley opening her eyes she was shocked at his appearance, He looked like he hadn't slept in days or eaten or bathed. "You look horrible." She sighed out.

Loki averted his gaze slightly, "I have not left your side, I refused to."

"Well I'm fine now, go take care of your self, I got it from here."

"No the last time I left you I almost lost you."

"Loki I'm not asking."

"I will not leave you alone. No."

"Loki you smell really bad and you look like shit. I will not say it again."

Loki stared into her eyes, as if he would say no again, but she was right, He did smell pretty bad, and he had not looked into a mirror for the last two weeks. "Fine, but please stay here."

"I will, I promise." He held her hands tightly before reluctently letting go, He swept from the room swiftly. She had a feeling he would be quick though.

She sat up and pulled the bed clothes away and slipped her legs over the side. she felt the soft linen of the sleeping tunic on her skin, It was pretty, The collar was made of silver silk that glimmered in the sunlight pouring in from the balcony. The grey linen of the rest of the tunic was so soft it might as well have been made from a cloud.

The room held a comforting cooling breeze that had carried with it the scent of sea water and flowers, the same scents she smelled the first time she awoke here. She looked out side and saw the sky, There were flocks of birds flying here and there, she saw the golden domes of the upper city, she heard the many many water falls flowing through out the ctiy.

The darkness, she honestly held no sense of reality in there, it was just cold and...hateful. Like she was just floating there with no where to go. It felt like no one would ever be able to find her. But it was Loki that grabbed her and brought her back to the surface. She smiled at that and blushed.

A knock sounded from her door. "Come in!" She called as she resituated her self on the bed.

The door opened to reveal Sif, Struggling to hang on to all the boxes she was carrying. "Hey Sif, Whats with the luggage?"

"Gifts! From Thor, The warriors Three, King Odin, Queen Frigga, and Myself!" She cheered dropping them all onto the bed next to Amanda.

"Why do I get gifts?" Amanda looked at each box, confused. She looked to Sif who had a huge smile on her face.

"When a young warrior goes into a quest with an outcome that Heimdall himself cannot foretell they are making a statment. That no matter what odds they go up against, they will face them with out fear, And if they return wounded but alive, they have gone through their right of passage. After they have healed their friends and family present them with a piece of armor they made them selves. So here you are, They all would have come and given these to you themselves but King Odin and Queen Frigga have been trying to appease politcal issues with two rival realms, and Thor is off with the Warriors Three taking down a rebelion group."

Amanda mouthed and oh and stared at the boxes. Should she open them? "Well?" Sif began. "Go ahead and open them, they wont bite."

Ok then, its Christmas time. Amanda grabbed the closest box to her, it was thin and rectangular. Opening it she found a pair of black leather pants. The leather was unlike any leather she had ever felt before. "Those are from Odin. The hide is of Mjorgingander. The Serpent that would bring about Ragnarok in Midgard. "

"I thought he was a myth."

"No he is, or was very real. Odin slayed him after the first cleansing of Midgard. He brought back the serpents remains to be repurposed for valuable things, And now you have some of his Hide. It is inpenetrable, and even in the most biting of blizzard you will be kept warm."

"Wow. Do I really deserve this though?"

"Of course you do. Now on to the next one."

Amanda grabbed a deeper bulkier box next, inside she found...what the hell do you call it? It was a black leather bag attached to belt, it looked like it would act as a belt and the bag would sit on the side of her thigh."Um Sif?"

"Oh that is from Hogun, It is to carry either medines or rations, or those little glass bolts you put inside your strange crossbows."

"You mean the bullets for my guns."

"Yes."

The next box she opened held two more of the same bag but they looked like they would attach to the chest. "Thos are also from Hogun for the same purpose."

The next box held another belt but this one was thicker and held a pouch on the back of it and inside she found a set of vials of varying colors. "From Fandral, The phials contain deadly poisons. Incase you get caught or you get really close to a foe and they dont know it."

Inside another box she found another thigh bag attached to a hip belt. "Also from Fandral, For your bullets and throwing knives."

The next gift Sif explained was from Volstagg, It was a chest Harness and belt with holsters on the back for her Sniper and on the hips for her eagles and daggers.

Then she opened a pair of Awesome boots From Thor Also made from Mjorginganders hide, they were heavey and perfect for kicking, there were little armored plates running form the top of the foot to the bottom of the knee. There were little pockets inside to hide smaller knives.

Next was a leather Corset with a Shrug and belt from Frigga, Sif explained that it was also like the pants and boots. It was beautiful.

Then there was only one box left. Sif immediately became giddy and a sparkle entered her eyes. Amanda opened the box and inside she found something she didn't expect to find in Asgard. A pair of Gold trimmed, red lensed goggles that on the both eyes held magnifying lenses to flip down, The strap reached all the way around and the lenses were held away from her eyes. Amanda looked at Sif with astonishment. "Sif..."

"I Spent a very long time on them, I had to beg Loki to explain their significance to me and then show me how to make them, I got the Idea when I was examining your very large gun you carry on your back. I noticed that the thing on top of it made the distence come closer to your eye. So I made these so that if that gun or that piece was lost to you, you would still be able to fight at a distance, I noticed from all of your weapons that you dont like being up close in a fight."

"Sif theyre perfect. I cant believe...theyare just...perfect. thank you Sif. How do I thank all of you for these amazing things?"

"You wear them, and put them to good use."

"All of them?"

"Yes everything put together is a full set of armor."

Amanda looked at everything again, well at least now she won't run out of places to put her ammo like she did on her pouch belt. But something kept eating at her mind.

"So do you want to tell me what happened in the past two weeks now?"

! #$%^&*()_+

Ok so the Sleeping tunic can be found on my Etsy and the whole set of armor can be found on my wish account, The links are in my profile. Also I found Amandas weapons on wish and are now in a list labeled Those Eyes Weapons. Hope yall like what I picked out. Plus if you want to see what amandas trinity hair knot looked like and what and idea of her eyes look like Just go to the list on my wish labeled Those eyes amandas hair.

Every time I start a new chapter I go on etsy or wish to give you guys a better way to visualize what Amanda wears. I wish more authors did this because i feel like it gives the story more detail.


	22. Chapter 22

For the longest time Sif stayed silent. She had assumed that Loki had already told her. Apparently not though.

"Amanda, It is not my place-"

"I'm making it your place. Tell me whats happened."

Sif hesitated, She really didn't want to be the one to tell Amanda. "The man, Phil Coulson, Has been sentenced to death for attempting to assassinate a member of the royal family."

Amandas whole body shut down. "W...what?"

"The only reason he is alive now is because the Allfather wants you to pass the judgement after hearing his own plea, But everyone is calling for his death. Loki himself has attempted to kill him more than once. It will be you who will decide how exactly he will die."

Odin wants her father executed, and he wants her to decide how hes going to die? Why? "Who did he try to kill? Why is this even happening?"

Sifs eyebrows creased in confusion. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what? I rememeber going to earth to get him and bring him back then utter freaking chaos."

"Phil Coulson tried to kill you. He stabbed you in the back."

"What? He would never-"

"We all saw it, Odin himself wittnessed it with his own eyes...well eye."

"He would never!"

"But he did."

Amanda was hot with fury, how dare she, how dare they even begin to accuse her father of something so heinous! Her father would tell her the truth though. "I want to see him."

"What?"

"I want to see my father, he is the only one who will tell me the truth and i want to see him right now."

"Odin would not allow it."

"I do not care what he will and will not allow! Take me to my father or I will go by myself!"

Sif felt stuck, She knew they would be in deep trouble for this. "I Can't."

"Fine." Amanda shoved the covers away from her body and attempted to swing out of bed, only to fall to her knees the second her feet feet hit the floor.

"amanda I am not sure you are stong enough to walk on your own yet."

"I don't care."

Sif tried to help Amanda up from the floor, but AManda pushed her away. "Amanda no this is a bad idea."

"I don't care."

"What in Odins name is going on here!?"

Lokis voice hit their ears like gunshots. Amanda turned and saw her livid betrothed in the doory way, hair still dripping from a hastened shower, Same outfit as before just clean looking, seriously did he ever change?

"Loki. I want to see my father."

He slammed the door closed and stomped over to her, "I absolutely forbid it, you are to stay in this bed till you have regained strength and even then I will not allow it." He grabbed her arms and yanked her from the floor. He held her tightly in an angered grip.

"Loki!"

"No. Why would you even consider it after he tried to kill you!?"

"He would never!"

"But he did, I saw it with my own eyes, so did everyone else! I bore witness to you almost dying. I will never allow you near him again!"

"Loki! He-"

"I SAID NO!" Loki roared into her face. "I will hear no more of this." He pushed her on to the bed.

Amanda would not back down though. This was not fair. "How do I know you're telling me the truth, LieSmith?"

Loki froze. "I thought we were done with that."

"Well when i see an obvious lie I am going to point it out."

"You do not believe me even after I tell you I saw it myself?"

"How do i know you saw what you say you saw."

Loki Stiffened, staring at Amanda disbelieveingly. Fine, if this is how its going to be. Fine. "Sif. Do not allow her out of that bed, I am going to get Heimdall."

"Heimdall?"

"She will not believe our words, but Heimdal can show her."

"How? And even then, How would I know that whatever he shows me would be the truth?"

Loki punched the closest thing to him, which was a mirror, It shattered in millions of shards, his hand bled. "IS NOTHING GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!"

"Not when every one around me starts talking shit about my family."

"I am your family, Odin and Frigga and Thor are your family! None of us would ever lead you astray, We would never betray you the way that man has. You want to be sure of the truth! Then I will take you to the Room of Judgement." Loki snatched her arms and teleported to the Room of Judgement. Amanda immediately began falling to her knees but Loki caught her and lifted her into his arms.

"Amanda I absolutely hate y-" Loki kealed over to the left and held Amanda to the right as he dry heaved onto the ground, the only thing coming up was bile. Amanda scrunched her face up.

"Ew."

"Shut up."

She sighed and waited for his nausea to pass. He choked for a few more minutes before he began to speak. "A palace gaurd was the one who informed me that Mother lead a battle ready you to the bifrost. I got there too late, you had already gone. I tried to follow but Heimdall held me back, I waited, Soon though Father and thor appeared, and so did Sif and the Warriors three. We all waited, I dont think I have ever been more scared in my life than at that very moment."

Amanda watched and listened, She felt his arms tighten around her and begin to tremble.

"I demanded that mother tell me why she would allow you to go, She said that it was what you needed. The whole time we waited I would not stay still, everyone assured me that you were more than capable of taking care of yourself. I knew they were right, but I still feared that I would lose you."

He looked into her eyes then. Tears barely held back. "Then you reappeared. With that man. He was uninjured. But you were covered in your own blood. I knife in your back, his hand wrapped around the hilt, and bullet wounds in your sides and legs and back. I lost all sense then. I attempted to get my hands on The swine. But they held me down. I wanted his blood to paint the floors, I was blind with rage, But then I heard you hit the floor, I saw you again and I felt your life draining away."

His whole body began to tremble then. He allowed his tears to fall as her nestled his face into the side of Amandas neck. "I ran to you, I took you in my arms, I would not let you die, so I began to pass as much of my own life force to you as i could. Everyone tried to stop me. I knew it would kill me, but I would not have cared, As long as you were still alive."

Amanda felt her neck become wet with his tears, she wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly he brought them to the floor and held her in his lap.

"I couldn't lose you. But Thor drug me from you, Father tried to make me see reason. But I would hear none of it. All I knew was that you were dieing and I felt helpless, I didn't trust anyone else to save you because I convinced myself they would surely allow you to die. As the healers took you away and I paniced, I tried to get back to you but Thor knocked me out. I woke up the next day in my own room. I at first didn't rememeber but I soon did and ran to the healing chambers. Thor was there, but immediately he tried to keep me away from you. He told me that the healers were still working on you, they did not relent to bring you back. I was only allowed in the day after, they said they had done all they could and all they could do now was wait."

He breathed in deeply. "Whaen I say you on that cot though, so small and frail. I could not bear it, I had you moved to your own room, There I toold care of you in every way I could and I did not leave your side, not once. I did not eat, I did not sleep. I only ever left to attempt to eradicate that vermin. But he has been under lock and key since he was imprisoned. When asked why he did it, he said, 'They were my orders.'"

Amandas whole body solidified into a glacier. He was ordered. To kill her? "Did he ellaborate in any way?"

Loki hesitated, he knew that this would destroy her, but the rooms magic had hooked itself into the words caught in his throat. "He did, he said If he got close enough to you he was to terminate you. He claimed to have refused." He felt her begin to quake horrendously. He heard small whimpers. He could tell she was trying so hard to keep them inside.

"Loki." Her voice trembeled.

"Yes my love?"

"bring him to me, I want him in this room, I want him to say everything himself. I want to here it from his own mouth."

"I will."

! #$%^&*()_+

Sorry I havent updated recently, I recently took a road trip to Houston Texas to see family I hadnt seen in 13 years. I will update as often as possible. Please tell me what you think of the story so far, please. I want to know where you guys are hoping it will go and what you want to see happen. I dont think there are any outfits to go look at anywhere.


	23. Chapter 23

It was quite the ordeal getting Odin to allow Phil to be brought before Amanda, it took a few days, Odin had it turned into a full on trial. Now as the Hall of Judgement was filled to the brim with the Royal Council and the higher profile citizens, Amanda stood to the right of Loki as he stood on Odins Right, Thor and Frigga on his left and Sif and the Warriors three stood behind all of them.

Amanda was dressed in the set of armor that all of them had gifted her. Thor told her that she had to be ready for anything and anything could be a battle or an attempt on her life, and she had to present her self as a warrior, always ready to fight. So every piece of leather and pouch and belt and weapon was on her. Sniper too. Loki had styled her hair for her though. He had braided to sides of her hair and swept them around the rest of her hair , creating a Repunzel effect. Surprizingly it was probably one of the most functional hair styles she had ever had on her head.

Even after she tried to talk Thor out of it saying that Phil wouldn't be able to get to her but Loki informed her that Phil wouldn't be the threat but the rest of the people that would be in attendence. Not all were happy that Loki was back and even more were not happy that he had claimed a Life Bearer, a mortal one at that. So there would most likely be many who would attempt to do her harm.

The consistent chatter of the room was suffocating to Amanda. Her whole body shook as she waited for her Father to be brought in, her hand searched for Lokis, she grabbed it and squeezed as hard as she could, he squeezed back and brought it closer to his side. He was trying to tell her it would be alright. But she knew that her whole life was falling apart right before her eyes, and the last bit of solid ground she stood on was also about to be ripped to shreds.

Her skin felt like it had been lit on fire and no matter how much she shook she could never extinguish it. Loki is the only thing keeping her from sinking through the floor and falling into the depths of hell.

Then the doors flew open, Heimdall strode forward with every bit of intimidation that he knew he had, following him were six gaurds, and in the middle of them all Was her Father, He looked pristine as ever if a little malnourished, She had an idea of what the dungeons were like and for someone who had been down there for two and a half weeks he looked pretty damn good.

Four gaurds detached from the group, two gaurds stood out side of the Hall, the door slammin behind them, two more gaurds gaurding the inside. As Heimdall approached the Dais that held the Royal Family, the last two gaurds forced Phil to his knees. Amanda became angery at that and began to approach them but Loki pulled her back. "Remember why we are here." He whispered to her, Then Heimdalls voice boomed through out the Hall.

"My King, My Queen, My Princes and Princess. I bring before you the Midgardian who attempted to end My Princess Amandas Life Per Amandas request. He shall reiterate his tale of nothing but the truth to you and await for his Judgment to be passed."

Odin stepped forward. "Citizens of Asgard, Royal Council, My Family. Before us today kneels Phil Coulson, nothing more than a man in our eyes, but in the eyes of our Princess," Odin spun and pointed straight at Amanda. "He is her father, The man who held her high in the sky as she grew into the Woman you see today before you. The man she has called Father and the girl he has called Daughter. He has broken her trust and their shared bond. And this day, your princess, MY Daughter," Odin looked directly at Phil after saying that part. The look on phils face was pure rage. But Odin continued. "Has demanded for him to lay himself down before her so that she may decide how he will be punished. But do not go on uninformed, He will die this day. But your Princess will decide how. My daughter, Step forward and begin this hearing."

Amanda froze completely. Come forward? She looked to Loki, for some form of help, He leaned down and whispered to her. "You are the one who called for this trial, you will conduct it, these are your people now, show them your strength." She looked out at all of the strange and unfamiliar faces, these people, she didn't know them, and this was a deeply personal matter for her. But if she tried to stop it now she knew they would never take her seriously again.

So she stepped forward, reluctantly letting go of Lokis hand and descended the dais to stand before Odin and her Father. Odin then whispered to her. "Do not fear. no matter what happens no one will take it negatively. Most of the people in here demanded his head." That did not in any way make her feel better.

Odin left her side and rejoined the family on the dais. Amanda found her self alone, the gaurds keeping Phil on the ground didn't count. Nor did any one else. They were in no way comforting. She looked at her father. She could already see his mind formulating a fake story for her to swallow down. But this rooms magic would not allow his lies to come out.

"Daddy what are you thinking about?" She said quietly but her voice some how amplified itself through out the room, she paid it no mind though. Phil opened his mouth to speak but instead before the lie even came out the muscles under the skin of his head began moving unnaturally. It looked as if his skin was morphing into something else. He groaned in pain and clenched his teeth. "You can't in lie here Daddy. Its impossible. You would make yourself insane if you forced yourself to try."

He looked at her horrified as he tried to speak again, but his skin began reddening. Like he hand been hit with steam.

"Daddy just tell me the truth. Please."

He was breathing heavily. He wouldn't look at her. She could see his humiliation written all over his posture. His voice came out, hoarse and strained. "I had orders. Fury didn't want you reinstated. He wanted you terminated. Amanda you know that when an Agent has a dishonourable discharge for any reason, they are hunted down, evaluated and terminated. Why do you think that you had five Agents living next door to you the day after you moved into your apartment? They were evaluating you and constantly sending reports back to Fury, sometimes as often as ten times a day each."

Amanda already wanted to stop listening. Her body shook with barely contained rage. "I didn't do anything to warrant termination. Fury knew why I left. Why would he label me for termination?"

"You were the top Scientist. When you left everyone fought for your position. You left behind a lot of unfinished projects and some people who were wroking with you on those projects would never be able to finish them with out you. You also have a lot of valuable information in your head. Even if you never revealed it you were still a liability. The council wanted your memory wiped but no one could ever get close enough to you to be able to do it."

"If fury wanted me dead so bad why then did he send me my annual salary every month and the rest of my ammo?"

"That was me. As soon as I got out of the reaper program I began looking for you, when I found you I made sure you had everything you needed incase you needed to get away or defend yourself. But then Fury found out, he threatened to kill you if I didn't stop."

"I was going to die anyway."

"But I looked for every way possible to get you out of there so you could live. When I found out you had been brought here I felt like I could finally breath again."

"But you were the one who shoved the knife in my back."

"I made sure that the knife hit nothing important. I made sure that I would sever just a few specific nerves so that you would become comatose. On the outside you would have seemed dead. But the team that was with me saw right through it and opened fire on you, making sure that you would die. And then we ended up here."

"So you...stabbed me...just to make me seem dead."

"Yes."

A woman stepped forward then. Her clothing was white and gold. She bowed to Amanda before speaking. "Your Highness may I speak?"

Amanda creased her brows. "Uh yea, sure."

"My lady, I was one of your healers when you came back home from Midgard. I specialize in invasive healing. Phil Coulson is correct. When I was examining your stab wound there were exactly four severed nerves inside. Those four nerves when severed from the spine would cause your body to drop into a very short dead like state. But you were on the brink of death from the other wounds, you were bleeding profusely but I must also admit that if Phil Coulson had not severed those nerves in your back you would be dead this very moment. The blood you lost was massive but had you been coherent through out your healing, you would have lost more. Phil Coulson effectivley slowed down your blood flow just enough to keep you from bleeding out. In a sense, he saved you."

The entire hall began a roaring chatter as they absorbed this new information. Odin stepped forward. "SILENCE!" Amanda spun around and addressed him.

"This has to change everything."

"We must gather more information before we determine that."

Amanda groweld as Odin approached Phil. "Had your 'team' not seen through your guise what would you have done then?"

"I planned on telling them I was taking her straight to the morgue to be creamated. Had I gotten to the Morgue I would have Passed her off to an ally, Tony stark, he would have taken her away straight to a remote location that he wouldn't tell even me about where she would recover and be able to get back here. Safe." He hung his head.

Amanda grabbed Odins arm, "He isn't lying. He was only trying to save me. This means he will be pardoned right?"

Odin took and eternity to reply it seemed. He looked into her eyes, they were illegible to her. He turned back to Phil, as if he were considering a spec of dirt upon a pristine diamond. He sighed. "Phil Coulson, I can not question your words for they are the solid truth within these walls. However. What would you have done had you not been so keen on where your knife was going?"

"I would never have forgiven myself."

"That is not the answer that I want for my inquery. Had you actually killed her, would you have mourned her would you have greived? Or would you have not cared? Any one can not allow themselves to be forgiven for something so heinous but at the same time they would not have really cared. Would you have cared if your plan had failed?"

Amanda stared at her father, he is taking quite a long time to answer. Of course he would have cared. She is his daughter, he loves her. Didn't he? Phil looked straight up at her, straight into her eyes. then he spoke the most nightmarish words she had ever heard.

"Honestly I would have just laughed it off and carried right along."

! #$%^&*()_+

There you go.

please review.

and to everyone who has reviewed already, thank you so much. I love reading what you guys think because when ever yall tell me something is wrong or right i try to fix it.

The Hair style Loki did for Amanda is on me wish in the List labeled Those eyes amandas hair styles.


	24. Chapter 24

After hearing those words Amanda lost control of her body. She watched as her legs swept up from the floor and the toe of her boot connected with her fathers jaw. She watched as blood spewed from his mouth along with quite a few teeth. He hit the floor dazed and confused. Then Amanda heard herself speaking.

"What do you mean just laugh it off?!" She kicked him hard in the stomach. "What do you mean carry right along?!" ANother kick. "I am your daughter you piece of shit!" She stomped on his thigh, hearing his femur crack. "You raised me! I looked up to you! I trusted you!" She kicked his side, multiple crack resounded through out the chamber. "You were the only one left in my world the I felt mattered! You were my last connection to my mother! Did you just laugh her off too?! Did you just carry right alongafter she disappeared?" She was about to stomp on his head, effectively crushing his skull and killing him, but Loki ripped her away before her foot connected. She struggled in his grasp trying to get back to the vermin on the floor.

"ENOUGH!" Odin roared into her face. She wanted nothing more than to finish what she started, but Odin looked pissed. The Allfather turned to Phil, nohting but a bloody, groaning heap on the ground. "Phil Coulson, what have you to say for your self?"

He coughed up a small bit of blood as he laughed. "Thats my girl. I taught you well ginger tott."

"Go Fuck youself!"

"I said enough! Phil Coulson, that is not an answer. You will explain why you have uttered such words at the premise of your childs death."

"When you are in my line of work you become conditioned to just not care about hardly anything, even your own flesh and blood. I love Amanda, I truly do. But Everyday you have to be prepared for the very real fact that the next day you come into the office that you might possibly be told that your daughter or father was killed in action, After so long of being prepared, I became conditioned to not have any emotions towards my daughter if the need ever rose. In my mind, my daughter had died long ago, she was just taking a while to figure that out."

"I cant believe you would do that! I never would have been able to have done that to you."

"Exactly. Because you are weak-" Phil couldn't finish his sentence as his skin began to blister and morph again. Loki Stepped forward.

"She is stronger than you could ever comprehend you simpering pathetic quim!" Loki spat "She will be the future queen of Asgard and she will have done it with out your help. You do not deserve to be the one she calls father. You do not deserve the air you breathe."

"My daughter will always be stronger than even the mightiest warrior. You know not of the strength she wields!" A woman stepped forward from the crowd. Her hair a Flaming Red. Her skin pale like moon light. Tall like a model and a Posture that gave warnings of hidden strength. But her eyes. Nothing in the world could compare to them not even the worlds purest diamond, except of course, Amandas eyes. This womans eyes were positively electrical. From afar it seemed as if they were a cobalt blue surrounding sunbursts of white blue. To top it all of, She was the mirror image of Amanda.

This woman drew forward, with purpose, she showed absolutely no hesitation. The extravagant dress she wore billowed when there is no wind as she glided across the floor. She stopped in front of Phil, she sneered at him with the most poisonous look. "I should have taken her with me the day I left. Now I see the mistake i have made. You will always be a disappointment Phillip." Her voice was deep, like Amandas but deeper, like Galadriels from the Lord of the Rings.

Frigga descended the Dias and strode forward. "Lady Hallica. We had an understanding."

"Yes I know. But I could not stand idely by while this plague of a man belittled my daughter another second."

"Hold. The. Fuck. Up." Amanda said, coming straight up to her doppleganger. She looked her up and down, looking for any form of a mask or make up. But she found none. "Who are you?"

"I would have hoped you would have answered your own question already darling." The woman, Lady Hallica, smiled a smile that was so bright the sun was envious.

"Mom?"

"Yes my little rose bud."

Amanda felt as if all the oxygen had been stolen from her body. Here she was staring at her mom, whom of which she had thought dead all her life and had only heard legends of, speaking to her, hearing her voice, her whole world was being shaken and rearranged. everything around her spun, her mind blank and her head light, the room began tilting and then she felt darkness engulf her. She floated about in the dark like a feather swaying o the earth.

! #$%^&*()_+

So after I had gotten home from my family vacation to houston and new orleans My oldest brother had presented me with Diablo 3, and I beat it in three days, now i'm playing it again on nightmare mode, but now, I have to put that aside because we just got a new Kitten! She is the most precious thing in the world. but she is only 3- 4 weeks old and needs to be bottle fed every two hours. So she takes up a lot of my time, lunkily for me my cat Lucy has decided to adopt the baby as her own! With out lucy I would have been lost! the baby doesn't have a name yet, shes a calico, we dont know what breed yet though, so I am taking ideas for names for her. please throw youe ideas to me! And I promise I will update as much as possible!


	25. Chapter 25

Loki watched as Amand fell to the floor and as she feel he flew to catch her as he also contemplated. She seemed to do that alot, fainting, drawing attention to herself, it made him wonder, if she couldn't handle these things that were vital to her life, would she be able to handle the life that he is offering her? Did he make the right choice in walking back into her life? With all the times she has been given negative information about herself or her life or something to do with her, she had always reacted...disfavorably. Many would consider her weak and dramatic, many would never even consider claiming someone like her as their life bearer.

But that didn't change the fact that he loved her and she loved him. It also didn't change the fact that no matter how weak she seemed or how dramatic, she is stronger than many people he knew.

Loki stared down at her face, her eyes were open, she hadn't passed out, she is just in shock. If he were to speak truthfuly he would be too if his mother whom of which he considered missing or dead his whole life walked up to him like everything was right as rain.

"Amanda? Amanda?" He called to her as the occupants of the dais crowded around he and her, all worried and crooning for her to wake. Loki noticed her rapidly moving chest and gasping breaths, shes hyperventilating? He pressed his ear to her chest and listened to her rapidly beating heart. Shes having a panic attack! "Back away from her! You are all too close!" Loki roared at his family. They all gave them adequate distance, still worried.

He knew all to well how a panic attack felt, all through out his childhood he had them, if it weren't for Odins amazing skills in magic he would have been traumatized with them for the rest of his life. After all those years of of his father calming him with his magic, he learned exactly what to do. He gently cradled Amandas head in his hand, and placed his other over her heart, he called up a warm healing magic into his hands and allowed it to flood into Amandas body, letting it lull her back into her place of comfort, the place she felt most secure inside herself.

Her breathing slowly calmed, her heart calmed, her eyes became less alarmed. SHe looked at him, "Loki." She whispered his name so softly he almost didnt catch it. He smiled at her,

"I hope you dont nearly pass out every time something big happens in our future." He said jokingly, she returned his smile.

"I'll try not to."

"Good." He slowly and gently brought her to her feet, She looked at everyone around her, their family, their friends, the voyeurs of the court, and then, to the women who claimed to be her mother, Lady Hallica.

Loki knew the woman somewhat. She had always been a close friends of his mothers and fathers, He had never spoken much to her, she was mostly a mystery to him, one day she just showed up and with her came a lot of commotion. Back then he had not much of an interest in anyone or anything but himself.

"Proove it. Amanda said to the woman. Proove it? How did Amanda not seeing the woman is a mirror image of herself?

"Amanda, Surely you see she is a spitting image of you."

Amanda looked at him incredulously, "Pfft! She looks nothing like me!"

Lady Hallica rolled her eyes, "It is often said that when one sees them self in the mirror they percieve themselves as five times more attractive than they actually are and if they were to see a clone of themselves in public they would not recognize themselves. So it is very possible that Amanda does not recognize herself in me."

"Oh shut up! What do you know?!" Amanda shouted.

"Do NOT speak to me as if I were your underling! I am your mother!"

"Bitch you ain't shit! Where the fuck have you been my whole life huh?!"

"It is obvious where I have been!"

"Fuck that noise! You could have found some way to let me know you were alive and that you hadn't abandoned me! There were alot of times when I needed you, that i needed the understanding of a mother! But no! You stayed quiet!"

"I Was forbidden from ever contacting Midgardians!"

"And you let that stop you?!"

Frigga came forward then. Stepping between the two women. "This is neither the place nor time for such language and conversations. Lady Hallica you will leave this court immediately. Amanda you will finish this trial now." Her tone left no room for argument. No ifs ands or butts.

Hallica sighed and took her leave, sweeping from the room, Dress billowing behind her like Thors Cape. When the massive doors closed behind her all attention went straight back to Amanda. Amanda in turn sent her attention to her father. She didn't feel like drawing this out any more. She didn't have the patience. Also, when she really thought about it every single person who went through S.H.E.I.L.D training was prepared and lectured more than once that you will make friends in training and through out your career, also enemies. And when push comes to shove your friends will turn on you and your enemies will suddenly become allies. It doesn't matter who it is, it could even be a family member that betrays you. When that time comes you have to make the decision to fight or run, Betray or be betrayed, and kill or be killed. Follow every order to the very last detail. Even if that order is to Kill your own flesh and blood.

She remembered the first time she had heard that lecture. It was her second day of in class training, She remember the day so well because her own father was filling in for the on mission professor. She remembered all to well the unforgiving chill that when through her body and froze her bones when he looked directly at her when he concluded the speech. As if to drive home exactly how serious he was and how real it could and would become. That day never left her mind. Nor did the chill ever leave her body.

"Daddy, do you rememeber the day you filled in for my professor who went out on a mission?" He looked puzzled as his eyes glossed over, reminiscent of the same memory.

"The Friends and foes lecture." He said slowly.

"Yea. I remember you looking directly at me when you said 'Kill or be Killed, Follow every order to the very last detail, even if that order is to kill your very own flesh and blood.' I know now why you looked at me when you said it. You always knew that one day one of us would be ordered to kill the other. It was an unspoken rule between us that we would do it and not be greived by it."

"Yes, and if the one who was supposed to die lives we would both run. Abandon S.H.E.I.L.D and fight for normalcy."

"Well daddy, I lived and we both technically abandoned S.H.E.I.L.D. So would you wanna attempt to find normalcy here with me in Asgard? The realm of the gods?"

Phil swelled with pride. There were times when he could not believe that she is his daughter. "Yes I would love that."

Some occupants of the court protested. Many had come to see an execution. It seemed they wouldn't leave with out some blood shed. Though Odin had had enough of this day and his princess has decided. Her decision will be upheld. He moved back to the dais and tossed his booming voice out over that court. "My people, your princess has made a most fair and noble decision. With this unique and dramatic situation it is by my decree that from here forth, Philip Caulson shall be a citizen of Asgard and shall live along side his daughter, resuming his right as father." There wasnt much gumption in the applaud that the people of the court gave. "I here by call this court ajourned."

Amanda couldnt resist the sudden outburst that flooded her chest. So she called out in an amused happy voice "Bring in the dancing lobsters!"

! #$%^&*()_+

Bam! So I am trying to move things a long quicker because I just want to get to the courting gifts already. I have had lots of stuff sitting in albums forever now and I feel lazy and stupid. Also, I feel like not many people like this story, barely anyone is reviewing what they think. I mean yea I love seeing that someone had favorited or followed it but what do you think?! Dont be a lurker!

Lurker- One who reads the fiction, enjoys it, but neglects to give personal thoughts and input.

Where do you guys think the rest of the story should go? How should Hallica and Amanda meet again? What should be Phils experiences in Asgard? Should Loki be more present in the story? Who do you want to see more of? Should there be someone who tries to steal Loki away from Amanda or Amanda away from Loki? Please leave me a review of whart you want to see and I will make it happen!


	26. Flamer263 and review responses

Positive reviewers if you dont feel like reading the long winded response to a flamer please skip ahead to your section where I address your reviews.

Okay, first of all, this plot has been done a million and one fucking times; the plucky SHIELD agent gets assigned to watch over the criminal whereby they fall in love, and then, it's the end. Been there, done it.

Next is your appalling use of grammar. You still have so much to learn, and your skills pale sorely in comparison to even the worst of people who dare to call themselves writers.

Lastly, and this is a big thing, there is no way in heaven or earth that Loki will be suddenly transfixed by a girl he has just seen. It is way too far out of his character, and it's just insulting to both the character and the actor who plays him. And the way Loki looks at her too; he won't notice how "beautiful" her eyes are, nor will his mind even register that she is even remotely good looking; hell, he won't even want to think of her in any other way than just a pest. He is a prisoner, a wanted criminal, a sociopath, a psychopath, among other things, and the last thing Loki will do is notice how "mesmerizing" this human female is just because she has some retarded multi-coloured eyes. Your girl is so Mary-Sue that it makes me want to vomit. She is so typical, and there is absolutely no development, not any information on her as a person. You've just stuck her there and apparently made Loki fall for her in around 3.7 seconds flat.

Think about it (if your mind can grasp it) do you really think that Loki will think she's beautiful, or even regard her as such? Do you really think that a sociopathic god from another realm whose mind only focuses on war, jealously, revenge, and power, will suddenly drop to his knees before some typical Mary-Sue agent who has to watch over him?

Get a better plot idea, sweetheart. This is just embarrassing.

Have a nice day! :)

So. I have been out of comission for the past few weeks because of surgeries. When I finally recovered I had planned on coming back to my writing and rewriting this story completely, you know fix the spelling, the grammar, fill in a lot of the holes that are in my story line and then I see that review from some bitch Flamer263.

While I do welcome CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM I do not in any way welcome nor allow an all out attack on my person, intelligence or my story. I in no way appreciate someone thinking they have the mental copacity or balls to come around and start nitpicking at MY MOTHERFUCKING STORY, I wrote it, I know whats wrong with it, I know where i went wrong, I know what to fix, I know how to fix it. You had no part in writing my story. Absolutely none.

Also while I know that this form of scenario has taken shape many many times with so many different fandoms I would like to clarify to you that It is MY MOTHER FUCKING STORY! Yes it has been done, yes its almost a mary sue, yes it doesn't seem realistic that Loki, a sociopathic, power hungry, war lord would fall in love with anyone with out them being worth it and even then it is still unlikely to happen, but then there the best thing about the story and writing fanfiction. ITS FUCKING FANFICTION AND YOU CAN WRITE WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT HOWEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT! That is the point of fanfiction. Its sole purpose is to give fans an uncensored outlet for the ideas they have or the things they would have liked to happen in their particular fandom.

But also do not be with out the knowledge that I have had the same thoughts that you have about my own story, I have often thought that there should be more body to my story and not the skeleton that it is. But I wanted to give it ground to walk on before I started fattening it up. Also yes I do think that the Character Loki and Tom Hiddleston would not exactly appreciate SOME of the fanfictions out there that are so much more worse than my own, but I do not think that mine is insuting. I have not drastically changed Loki I have not turned him into a quivering mess of ooey gooey lover boy. I have also noticed certain dramatics of my character that I have addressed in the story. I know there isnt alot of my story that leaves the reader satisfied, I know that right now in its current state it is dismal in comparison to some of the better more complex writing i have had the immense pleasure of reading like Lessons from a god and poetic justice. Loki has barely changed or had changed in a more realistic way in those two. (Btw, Its one thing if you insult me and my story but if you go out of your way to attack two of my favorite Authors and their stories you are going to have an even bigger problem than me. just warning you.) I dont think its insulting to Loki or tom When its comes to fanfiction because alot of people in that line of work either dont care one little shit or find it highly amusing or interesting to see the quality of certain works and see how fans have molded their jobs into. Tom I do not think is one of them nor do I think I actually thinks about it since he has more important things to think about. If tom ever read fanfiction I dont know If I would want to him reading mine or a few others I have seen.

I have watched Thor and The Avengers over and over and over to study Lokis character and other characters to see how I can mold them into what I needed them to be, I have let certain characteristics go and other I have played up. I wanted to downplay Lokis animosities and I wanted to make his heart more visible, he is not a complete psycho, power and revenge are not the only thing that he thinks about. I am wanted to bring life to the thoughts and feeling that he displays, thing he has left unsaid and things he never let anyone see but still peeked through his walls, things that are so abvious he wants to say. The scene in the Avengers where thor has loki on the rock face after taking him from Stark and the captain, begging him to come home telling him how everyone thought he was dead, I paid attention to the expessions and what was said. How loki said he had no home, how he remembered a shadow. What was left unsaid was that he knew he had done wrong but he felt he could never turn back for fear of how badly he knew he fucked up. So yes my mind can grasp it. My mind can grasp and understand way more than most others. But I operate through trial and error.

But also aside from my nastiness to you Flamer263 I do agree with you there are a lot of problems with my story that I wil be addressing very soon while I do a massive rewrite of the whole thing, everything will be different. I have just been skirting around it because frankly I just dont want to have to go through it all again because I have a ton of ideas for this story that never got written down or forgotten. I had the idea for this story that It would be amazing and make all others like it look like trash. But instead I ended falling under the same category and I am very aware of that, but my other Reviewers dont think so, they have all been supportive and helped me alot. While no you are not right on alot of things you said to me, mainly they were insulting to me and also extremely rude and disrecpectful to me, you are also right on a few things to. Had you been nicer about your review and your dressing down of my story I woud have just let it go and taken what you said and put it to good use in bettering my story, which i still am going to do because you gave me the ass kicking I needed to get this shit in shape, i wouldnt have made my reaction so public and I wouldnt have said anything aside from yes I think youre right I do need to put more into the story, but the way you brought you problems to me made me extremely angry. No I do not expect you to care how I feel about what you said and I also dont expect you to even read this.

next time you want to say something negative about my story or any other story out there please please please be nicer about and not try and make the writer look like a dumbass. Tell us how we can better the story, give us an idea or two that will give the story more gumption. But do not belittle them. Also. Do. Not. Ever. Call. Me. Sweetheart.

Thank you so much for taking time out of your obviously busy schedule to review my story. It meant alot and I appreciated it. Please have a day worth living and remembering. :D

Now to my most favorite and positive reviewers.

POSITIVE POSITIVE POSITIVE POSITIVE POSITIVE POSITIVE POSITIVE POSITIVE POSITIVE POSITIVE!

EvanescentTiger- Please tell me your Ideas, give me that list! I want it, because I am running out of ideas. which is one of the reason I havn updated recently. When you said Hallica and Amanda should fight when they meet again I saw it, I saw them clawing, scratching, pulling hair, punching and rolling around in the throne room or the garden. Thats definately going to happen now! I love that Idea! Give me more!

Meenah1001- AManda and hallica are going to have a tough love thing going on. I had no Idea how I was going to get their relationship going. But i think im going to use that idea for another story im planning. and Yea I had originally planned on having a little poetic justice for phil where Amanda kills him exactly how he was going to kill her but then I thought. I kinda need Phil for future chapters so Im keeping him around. I have daddy issues too and I know what you mean.

Kathalla- I'm happy you like it, please, if you ever have an idea let me know. I consider everything.

Once I get to a comfortable place in the story I'm going rewrite a chapter at a time. Give more body to every single thing. theres going to be a whole lot more detail to everything. and I want you guys to tell me what I should write into the story. what needs more detail, he doesn't need to be in the story, who should be replaced, should there be a love triangle, what should certain things look like,? Go on my wish and etsy and find shit that you think would work amazingly with the story, also do you think me incorporating wish and etsy is a good idea? Please dont hold anything back I can take it.


End file.
